The Lost Warrior
by ADdude
Summary: Life goes on and Maka's family grows as new additions to her family join her life along with the return of her mother. But a threat has followed her mother back to Death City, an threat from the age of Camelot has reared it's ugly head threatening everything. Maka and her friends and family have to fight to save the lives they've built Isthisazombie/Soul Eater art oakwoodouroboros
1. Chapter 1: Ever After

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

 **Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story Secret of Legends, this time it will solely focus on Soul Eater and Is This a Zombie. Since Doctor who was involved in the last story so they're will be mentions of doctor who elements (which I don't own) but I'll try to used them sparely so no one gets confused. Otherwise I'll try and make everything simple so if you're not familiar with Is this a zombie and only know Soul Eater you should be able to follow along.**

 **Basically I made it easy enough to follow without needing to know anything other than Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Ever After

The world didn't end, which tends to happen from time to time. People moved on and life moved on.

That is the thing about life, that it gives people a chance to move on, grow and live.

And that's what happened. People grew and changed.

Maka Albarn was one of DWMA's best meisters. Currently she was finishing up with school and would soon become a members of the staff. Kid had taken over his father's role and there would be need for help in that.

Kid was still partial to symmetry and would need his dual pistols the Thompson sisters to fight properly. Though he was aware that he'd need a scythe, which is where Maka came in. Maka with her own partner, Soul, would try and compensate and stand in for Kid as much as possible, especially for scythe fighting. Soul would stay close to Kid as much as possible if the need for him to actually fight with a scythe came up. Kid didn't want to become too reliant on that either, Soul would be the last true death scythe after all.

Black Star and Tsubaki were to stay at school too. After the Battle on the Moon against Asura some of the staff like Stein and Marie decided to take a step back and sadly many more of the staff perished in that battle. As a result soon as the battle ended they needed people to stay and take up their places. A lot of the Spartoi Unit was staying in Death City to help with that.

The previous Death Scythes were still spread around the world and Kid was using more experienced members of the staff to fill in their ranks.

Kid was doing his best to strengthen the school and to make any former enemies into friends if possible. Still there would always be something out there to try and end lives and the peace they worked for. They had to be ready and try to train those willing to fight.

Maka was getting ready for her day, at this point they only had some technicalities to deal with finishing school and becoming true staff members.

As she finished braiding her hair around her head into the crown like hair style, honestly she slightly missed her old pig tails, if just because they were so much easier put her hair in.

As she got ready Maka looked at her dresser drawer and some pictures she had there.

One was a picture of her and her friends during a recent celebration. There was another picture of herself with Soul, dressed as if for a night out on the town. It was picture from one of the first dates they had. The next had a silver hair girl wearing a white yukata while she ate some snack food at a festival. That was Eu, Maka's adopted sister. Maka had to admit they weren't all that close. There was some distance between where they lived, so it was hard to spend a lot of time together. Maka thought her a bit quiet, but nice, with an odd humor she might have picked up from their mother.

Another picture was of Maka's mother Kami and the woman Maka knew as Nene. Nene and Kami had been dating for a while. The picture was of Nene and Kami at the beach and they did seem to be enjoying each other's company.

Maka fixed her tie as she finished getting dressed. Maka felt that there was change in the air. That something was coming.

0000

Maka walked up the steps to the school. Despite being so tiring when she first walked them, she now felt there were so few. This was to be one of the last weeks of her being an official student. They had finished the last few test and classes, mostly it was to give teacher time to grade everything. At the end of the next week classes would end and the students were using the time to get things done.

There was going to be a large graduation ceremony. It was a little sad, many students were from around the world so when school ended they would part ways. Many students were using the time to say good bye.

Maka smiled to herself as she heard the footsteps of her partner Soul right behind her. Deep inside her she had a distinct fear that would day she and Soul would have to part. For the moment though she was happy that they were together and she tried to treasure that time.

Soul smiled at her as they reached the last step. He quickly took her hand in his as they walked into the school. There were a few glances their way.

They had decided to start dating right after the last disaster they had gotten involved in. Still they didn't really care if anyone looked their way.

"Maka! Soul!"

Well, almost anyone. Black Star called to them as he and Tsubaki made their way down the hall towards them. Black Star always made a big fuss about them getting together. He spent a whole week just yelling how he knew they would get together. Black Star even took on the traditional big brother role and warned Soul not to break Maka's heart. Maka returned the favor by trying to break his skull open with a book.

The thing they found most ironic was that Tsubaki and Black Star had been dating for a while, even before Maka and Soul but they never said anything.

Maka was honestly surprised by that fact, Black Star was so loud and bragging about everything why hadn't he told everyone when he and Tsubaki started dating. Maka was still shocked how mature their relationship seemed to be.

In all honesty, Maka attributed that to Angela, Tsubaki and Black Star had taken in the young witch. Maka guessed that they were both putting their best foot forwards to give that little girl a good family.

Black Star wrapped his arms around his friends. "How are you, love birds?"

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul shoved Black Star away.

"Now, now," Tsubaki said in her gentle tone. "Sid wants to see us. Let's not keep him waiting."

"Yeah, and Kid is waiting to talk to us." Soul pointed out.

A quick good bye they split ways as Maka and Soul continued down to the Death Room. As soon as they knocked on the door the door swung itself open.

They quickly made their way into the room, pass the corridor guillotines to where Kid stood waiting for them along with Liz and Patty.

It was still strange for them to see Kid standing there instead of his father. When the three white stripes in his hair were linked he became a full grim reaper and his father died.

Kid had changed a lot in such a short time. Kid still has on his usual black suits but now wore his father's cloak. Standing next to him were his weapons, who instead of their usual cowgirl outfits had adopted more office lady outfits. Patty worse a pair of black pants and a pinkish-red top. Liz wore a similar red blouse and a black pencil skirt.

As much as things changed Maka found something comforting about seeing the Thompson sisters stand next to Kid.

"What did you want to see us for Lord Kid?" Soul asked him.

Soul usually called Kid just Kid but sometimes he'd call him Lord Kid, it was there little thing. Maka thought it helped Kid get used to being called Lord Death by so many people, that maybe this made it seem less weird to hear it from a friend.

Kid cleared his throat. "Well, this is the thing." Kid started off. "It actually involved your mother Maka."

"What?" Maka raised a curious eyebrow. "Mama is taking this week off, isn't she?"

After everything settled after the last major disaster, Maka's mom took a job as an advisor to Kid, along with running special missions for the school and general help with the weird magical happenings. Kami had an odd trait with that sort of thing, Excalibur got along with her and she seemed to get along with other-worldly magical things. After becoming friends with the Head Witch, Kami then adopted an underworld necromancer, and was dating another one. It gave her a unique take on the world that Kid found helpful.

"Yes, there have been reports of activity around Glastonbury Abbey in Somerset England." Kid explained.

"And what does it have to do with mama?" Maka asked the reaper.

"Let me explain. Years ago your mother left a request to the mission office. It was nothing too strange, she just wanted to be informed if anything out of the ordinary happened around that area. She never left a reason."

"So something is happening there?" Soul quirked an eyebrow now.

"It might be nothing." Liz held up a file folder. "There have been reports of strange figures running around the Abbey and reports of a creepy fog. People have been keeping away but there have been reports of strange sounds coming from the Abbey."

"Some pretty spooky stuff has been happening, maybe it's ghost, or some witches doing some sort of voodoo," Patty spread her hands in the air, "Oh! Maybe is space aliens trying to call home using Stonehenge! I guess, it could just be some punk kids too." Patty got serious, trying to think it through, she was trying to be more serious to be help to Kid.

Liz continued, "The place is an important historic place for the Brits. They've been pressuring the school to have someone check it out."

"And it would be pretty good PR to have the newest death scythe check it out. " Soul smirked, figuring it out.

Kid scratched his cheek. "Well, that is true." he admitted to them. "In truth this mission will most likely turn out to be nothing. Though if there anything to know about the abbey your mother might know. It would probably best for you to ask her yourself before you go."

Maka looked over the file, it was a little odd but not too worrisome. She could understand why the British were a little worried, the abbey was a world historic site. Plus it would be nice to see her mother again. Maka accepted the assignment.

Quickly the meister and scythe made their way into the school halls. After they took some turns and twists they reached a door and after that Maka pulled out a key.

The room was fairly spacious, there was a desk with some papers on it and on one side or the room there was a door standing by itself, not so much as touching a wall.

That would be an odd thing on its own even in Death City.

This door was special. How exactly it came to be was actually something that Maka had no idea of. All she knew was that this door was something that Eu and her odd adopted dad had whipped up for Kami.

This is where it gets a bit out there.

As their recent near-world-ending adventure proved, there were more worlds and dimensions. Eu and Nene came from one called the Underworld and left it after Underworld's battle against another called Viller. The world that Maka had known her whole life had seemed to be labelled The Abstract by some. Now Eu and Nene lived on another world much like her Maka's home world. The door would actually lead someone to that world.

Kami started dating Nene not long after that last adventure, and she eventually moved in with her. The door was a way in which Kami could get from Nene's apartment to Death City in an instant. It was a very interesting door. It even synced the time on both sides so even though Maka was in Nevada she wouldn't have to deal with a shift in time by going to the apartment in Japan. Only a few people had a key to that door.

Maka held out the key to the door her mother gave her. It was basically a key to the apartment.

Maka had some trepidation about this, her mom was taking some time off. Kami had just found out she had vacation days saved up and if she didn't used before the end of the year she'd lose them.

Maka had known that Kami had set aside this week to spend time with those she cared about. She had spent a few days with Nene already and was planning on spending today and the next few days with Eu. Then she planned to spend the rest of the week with Maka. Maka hoped that Eu wouldn't mind that she borrowed her early. She didn't think she would this would take too much time.

Maka pushed the door open and stepped through, finding a small apartment on the other side.

As they walked into the apartment they started to look around. It was still pretty early, Maka assumed her mother would still be there. That was when she heard something; she wasn't sure what it was as it sounded a bit muffled.

Maka reached for the door that the sound was coming from.

Maka didn't realize which room that door lead to.

The room was a bit dark, but at that moment Maka realized it was the bedroom. She happened to realize it when she spotted her mother with Nene. They were in a rather intimate state.

"Mama!"

It took an instant for Kami to recognize her voice. "Maka!"

"What's going on?—" Soul stuck his head into the room to see what all the yelling was all about.

He instantly knew that he was seeing something he shouldn't.

What followed was a bunch of surprised yelps and screams. Kami and Nene quickly tried to cover themselves.

Maka placed her hands on Soul's eyes as she closed her own eyes tightly.

"Mama! We need to talk! We will be waiting outside!"

Maka quickly shoved Soul through the door and back to the school.

A few minutes later, both meister and weapon stood in Kami's office in silence.

Soul was doing his very level best not to think back on the images he saw. He was certain his girlfriend might kill him if she thought he was even thinking about her mother in that position.

Maka was blushing wildly. That was certainly not something she ever wanted to see her mother doing.

"We should have knocked on the door." Soul weakly said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…" Maka let out a forced laugh. It was so embarrassing and she would rather just forget this whole situation.

The door behind them opened up slowly. Kami now wearing slacks, a buttons shirt and her coat walked out.

"Ah, morning…" Kami said awkwardly.

"Morning…." Maka greeted shyly.

"Well, you don't need me for this." Soul started to walk away.

Maka grabbed his hand like a vice, "No, you're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry you … saw that." Kami couldn't yet meet her eyes.

"We should have knocked." Maka told her.

"We have something to tell you!" Soul blurted out, hoping this would end all the faster.

"Yeah," Maka continued, "Kid told us about something. He said something was happening in Glastonbury Abbey and that you-"

"Glastonbury Abbey!" Kami looked at Maka in a near panic. "What exactly is happening?"

Maka was certainly startled but continued nonetheless. "A strange fog is covering the place, and figures..."

There was a moment of silence as the information fell into place. Kami quickly went to the phone that sat on her desk and dialed a number. "Pick up, pick up, why did I get you a phone if you're not going to use it?!"

"Mama?" Maka questioned.

Someone else picked up the other end of the line. "I need you to come to my office. I need you here now!"

"Who did you call?" Soul asked her this time.

The room seemed to open up as a golden light and a sword dropped itself into the floor.

"Excalibur has arrived!" The sword spoke.

Soul grimaced and Maka let out a sigh. Of all the recent changes to her life, Maka recently found out that Excalibur was actually one her accentors.

Yeah, she really didn't want to think about that too hard.

The very possibility was mind boggling, and no answer would be good. But he had been friends with Kami for years and this revelation made him more eager to help them. He would actually arrive if Kami called for him.

"No time for that!" Kami grabbed the sword and raised it into the air. "We need to go to Glastonbury Abbey! Now!"

"Glastonbury Abbey?!" Panic actually entered the sword's voice.

The door swung open. "Hey Kami! Should I make some breakfast?"

Nene took a step out, now dressed herself, to question her girlfriend.

As the sword swung through the air it creating a golden rift. Before anything could be done or said Kami ran through it and it closed behind her.

"Okay, so no on breakfast." Nene mumbled.

0000

They stepped onto the grassy fields right outside of Glastonbury Abbey. Kami was glad she bothered to put on her boots and coat. English weather was always chilly. She let go of the sword and before it even touched the floor it transformed into a small white penguin-like figure.

"Glastonbury Abbey?" Excalibur questioned the woman.

"Yes, " Kami spoke to him. "Sorry about this, when I heard what was happening I knew I needed to get here quickly."

The legendary sword huffed, "So, what is happening?"

"Something is happening here and…"

"Please tell me you didn't just panic for no reason."

"No, I didn't. This place is basically a church, a place of peace. Nothing of much note has happened her in the last few centuries. If anything happens I'm worried it will have to be because what we did here."

"It sounds like paranoia."

"Tell me I'm wrong." Kami swept her arms across. "Does this fog feel right?"

Excalibur looked around, he tapped his cane on the ground, "It does seem wrong. It seems your paranoia might be right this time."

"It's not paranoia, it's instinct." Kami sighed, "Come along, gramps."

He chuckled to himself, following her along into the fog.

0000

"What?" Maka so bluntly put the situation before them.

Kami panicked and then vanished. That was the extent of what they knew.

The door to the office opened again as two teachers showed up, Marie and Azusa. Marie was very visibly pregnant. She was close to giving birth but she didn't want to miss her students graduating, so she was helping around the school.

Azusa was much cooler than Marie, but she cared about the students too. That and she felt that they needed her there to make sure nothing went wildly wrong.

If you knew the staff you might agree with her.

Azusa stepped in, fixing her glasses.

"What just happened?" Azusa asked authoritatively. "We could see the light all the way down the hall."

"Mama called Excalibur and then she just vanished." Maka explained it as best she could. She was worried by her mother's reaction. " We should go tell Kid."

"Right!" Soul followed right behind.

Azusa honestly feared something far worse, she half expected that strange door inside the office to have exploded or something. But then again, she didn't know why Kami got out of there as fast as she could.

Marie strode in with a smile on her face. Azusa had known the woman for a long time and could tell when she was planning something.

"So, you're Nene, right?" Marie greeted the red haired woman. "We haven't formally been introduced. I'm Marie and that's Azusa. If you're hungry we have some donuts in the teachers' lounge. Maybe we can get some coffee and talk."

"Oh," Azusa let out Marie's true intention: grilling her friend's new girlfriend.

0000

They walked through the fog; Kami scanned the horizon but she didn't see much of anything.

It hadn't helped that it had gotten dark. Kami had forgotten the time difference when she went across seven time zones. She searched through her pockets, pulling out a small flashlight.

Even with the light it didn't help much.

"Oh, I had forgotten this was here."

When Kami heard Excalibur speak she turned and spotted it.

It didn't seem like much, it was a patch of green grass separated by a thin pattern of white stone. A simple wooden sign stood there declaring it the location of King Arthur's tomb.

Excalibur pulled his hat off and lowered his head.

Kami respected the silence and stood besides him.

After a moment Excalibur spoke. "I know his body isn't here. You and Vivian moved it with of Morgaine's ships. Merlin told me how he defeated Morgaine, using that false me to lead her there. He dismantled her army. How he found his body and gave it a proper warrior's burial in a lake in another world."

Kami worried about Excalibur sometimes, he got sentimental and called them the other names. He would often use the name Arthur gave them when he spoke of their times at Camelot.

She couldn't stop him, she preferred when he called Morgana as Morgaine.

Time travel had a price. Yes, traveling backwards in time Kami and seen amazing things but it pained her too. She meet a young woman called Morgana who was the half sister to Arthur. She was kind and passionate and so full of life. Those close to her were allowed to call her Morgan, and Kami was one of the few she allowed.

Then time and magic took a toll on that young woman, and she not only became a full fledged evil witch but a war queen called Morgaine.

They stood at the foot of the false grave and mourned those they had lost.

The silence was broken as sound of ground cracking apart.

Excalibur fixed his hat. "It sounds like it's time to return to our quest."

"It's not the end of our journey just yet."

They walked towards the sound and to what they knew was one more battle together.

0000

They sat at a table in the teachers' lounge.

Nene smeared some cream cheese on a bagel and sipped on some coffee.

Azusa glanced at Marie wondering exactly what she was planning.

"So, how have things been with you and Kami?" Marie questioned her. "You've been living together for a while now."

"Yeah, things have been good. We've just been finding our rhythm together."

"Sure, sure," Marie nodded her head. "So exactly how did you and Kami meet? Tell us the whole story."

"Oh, we met in a battlefield in the Underworld."

Azusa coughed, how did it seem right that Kami met her girlfriend in a battle?

"Oh, that sounds so romantic." Marie's eye sparkled. "In the middle of a battle your two eyes locked and you knew there was something special."

"Actually no, I thought she was might have been a spy or something. There were a lot of things blowing up there and a lot of dead. I was sort of distracted."

Marie had to admit that sounded a lot less romantic, "But over time you grew close together as you battle side by side! Falling in love as you did!"

"Well, there was certainly something there." Nene admitted. "We kept each other going during the tough times. Then there was a battle…only three people survived and me and Kami were the only ones on our side. The land had become a snowy wasteland. Me and Kami had to take cover in a cave. We huddled together by the fire and before we knew we were sharing each other's bodies."

Marie coughed, nearly choking on her drink.

Nene continued on, "At first we were just having sex to feel warm, to feel something, to feel human, to feel alive, but as the night went on I think I realized it was something more."

Azusa started to wonder if she should try to stop her; it didn't seem like Nene was shy about talking about certain topics.

Nene continued, "We were in that cave for nearly a week. I still remember the feeling of having her warm skin against mine. I remember staring into her eyes as we held each other. I remember how we talked afterwards about each other's lives. Slowly I started to understand that I didn't just like being with her, but that I _wanted_ to be with her and I _needed_ to be with her." Nene continued to speak in usually soft tone. "But we were in a war, I could ask that from her. She told me how her ex-husband betrayed her, I knew how unsure she was about being in a relationship. Either one of us could die any time and it would have been wrong of me to promise to stay with her when I couldn't guarantee it."

Both weapons were silent, understanding the woman a little more.

"We were with each us much as the war would allow. Then I stayed behind to let her escape with Eucliwood. I fought off an army of megalos, vampires, and our own people to by them time to escape."

Both weapons were quiet. it was not a pleasant thought to have to let someone you cared about go, much less fight off an army for them so they could have a chance to escape.

"But you found each other, didn't you?" Azusa found herself questioning Nene this time.

"It took a while but we found each other again. I had moved to Japan and started a new life there. We just sort of ended up running into each other because I happened to be near where Eucliwood found a place to call home."

"You obviously cared for Kami, why didn't you start something right when you found each other again."

Nene blinked once before she spoke, "She wasn't ready. I like Kami, I knew that and I had a feeling she liked me but she wasn't ready. She didn't want to risk getting hurt again, she was just not up for opening herself up to people. If she wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship I was willing to wait. I was just happy to spend as much time as I could."

Both women found themselves silent at the woman's sincerity. Marie had at first been a little worried that Nene might end up hurting Kami, but that fear was dispelled.

0000

"Maka no!" Patty tried to stop Maka from barging into the Death Room.

The thing was that, Patty is a tough girl but an upset Maka is something no one can really stop.

Well, something did stop her. Maka stopped when she spotted Kid and Liz sitting at the desk Kid had installed so he could do everyday work easier.

At the moment Liz was trying to eat lunch together.

"You disturbing their cuddle time!" Patty let out.

"Patty we are just having lunch!" Liz yelled out to her sister.

"Suuuure." Patty winked at the now blushing pair.

Patty was a lot more insightful than people gave her credit for. She might childish but she wasn't a child, she was well aware that Kid and Liz needed time alone to make their relationship work. Patty certainly wanted it to work, she hated the idea of the group being forced apart one day, she did what she could to help. She would excuse herself so they could have lunch together everyday. Patty did miss having lunch with them everyday but did enjoy she got to get anything she wanted for lunch, yesterday she tried putting pizza in a burger.

It wasn't as good as she'd hoped.

"Patty!" Liz let out.

"I'll drag Maka and Soul away so you two can get all kissy-kissy again." Patty offered.

Kid just glared, "we weren't all kissy-kissy, we were just having lunch before things got busy." Kid couldn't help but blush.

"Getting busy? I thought you left that in the bedroom at night, didn't think you did that at the school too. You two are bigger perverts than I thought."

"Patty!" Liz buried her face into her hands.

Maka blushed wondering if they had interrupted something, "How can this happen twice in one day?"

"What?" Kid picked up on meister mumbled words.

Maka cleared her throat and stood at attention, "Kid, I need to know more about that mission. Mama went into a panic when she heard something happened at the Abbey, she called Excalibur and they rushed there without telling us anything."

"Excalibur seemed concerned?" Kid was curious about that, he pulled out a copy of the file.

"Yeah, that's weird," Soul pointed out, "that little guy doesn't get worried, Asura nearly covered the world in madness and he didn't seem to care. The world nearly ended and he only got involved because Kami was in the middle of it."

Kid hoped it wasn't anything as drastic as what happened last time.

Kid flipped through the pages, "Hm, here's something. A small note, it is said to be the burial site of King Arthur. Could that be something?"

"Maybe." Maka mused out loud, "Excalibur did say Mama was Nimue in the past."

Maka was still having trouble wrapping her mind around that, he mother had met a time traveler that would get involved with Camelot. Also that the time traveler would be known as Merlin though she called him a doctor, Maka was pretty sure he didn't have any doctorate.

Maka told the group, "I've been trying to read up on the legends of Camelot but there are so many versions and contradicting stories I can't make out what's real and what isn't. I'm pretty sure four versions were actually written by Excalibur."

"Why didn't you ask your mom to explain it?" Liz questioned.

"I did, she tried to explain it to me but I just got more confused. Everything she did with Camelot was way out of order that she could barely keep track of it."

"Wasn't there someone else we could ask?" Soul offered up, "Didn't they say Eu was known as the Vivian Lady of the Lake during that time? We could ask her."

"Yeah, we should ask her!" Maka piqued up.

They started to leave, "Sorry disrupt your lunch date." Maka turned to apologize.

"It wasn't-" Kid tried to explain.

0000

Maka and Soul found themselves in back in Kami's office and went through the door. From there it would be an easy matter of calling Eu up.

As they stepped back into the apartment Maka reached for the phone as she noticed down the hall there were three people staring back at her.

A young looking girl with long flowing silver hair, who wore a purple dress and armor and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

She held out a small note pad with a clearly and fancy handwriting on it.

 _Hello Maka._

"Hello Eu." Maka smiled back at her sister.

When Kami left to travel the world she went some very far places, one of them was the Underworld. She met Eu and when Eu lost her home and control of her power because of a terrible war, Kami took her in and re-taught her to control herself and she adopted her as her daughter. Kami loved her like she was her own blood and raised her and cared for her.

Eu and Kami only parted ways when someone got Eu's attention and Kami let her stay with him while Kami lead away some people who were after them.

Maka wasn't super close with Eu but she was trying to breach the gap, they got along well and hoped that in time they would be close.

Next to Eu were two people, a young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes. That was Seraphim, a vampire ninja that was chosen to become Eu's servant, caretaker, bodyguard, and friend.

Next to Eu on the table was teenage boy with a clueless expression on his face and gray hair. That was Ayumu, he was a zombie and occasional magical garment girl. Ayumu was someone that caught Eu's attention, he made her feel safe and he died and was brought back by Eu.

Eu is a necromancer with great magical power, her voice could alter fate itself and if not for the armor she wore her powers would go out of control. Nene was actually the one that made them for her. Even with the power damped by the armor Eu could not speak out loud and show emotion without risking that power escaping and harming others.

Eu chomped on a cookie as Maka and Soul came over

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Seraphim welcomed them, "I would offer you some refreshments but since this isn't my home I would be out of place."

Ayumu chuckled, "Though it didn't stop Eu from grabbing a few cookies."

The girl didn't hesitate or slow down eating her sugary treat.

Maka couldn't help but smile, her mother and Eu had a similar taste in snacks.

 _Maka, where's mom?_

 _I was supposed to spend the day with her but showed and she wasn't here._

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to come by for." Maka started out, "Something came up and I wanted to ask mama about it but when she heard about it she got Excalibur and rushed to Glastonbury Abbey."

Eu's eyes widened and suddenly all the plates and cups on the shelves shook and started to shattered.

 _What happened?_

Eu's hands trembled as she held the notepad.

Maka paused for a moment, "Something is happening in the Abbey. A fog and figures, I'm worried about what might happen and I was hoping you could tell me what you know. But maybe you should wait and tell Kid too."

Maka took this seriously, Eu was always careful to hide her emotions and if something got that sort of reaction from her it must be big.

0000

Knights wore sparse armor were all digging into the ground using heavy equipment. They had torn through one of the abbey walls and dug deep into the ground.

Kami knew that spot and her stomach turned, "Oh no..."

Even Excalibur seemed horrified, "We must stop them."

Kami held out her hand and soon the sword transformed and flew into her hand.

Kami strode towards the armored men, the sword glowing as she did, "I will give you one warning." Kami said her voice without hesitation or worry, why should she worry she was one of the strongest warriors of the world and armed with the strongest weapon on the planet. "This is sacred ground, you have stepped into land that I have sworn to protect for a fallen friend," Anger started to enter her voice, "you will not win, you will not escape, so take this chance to surrender and tell me everything I want to know and you will not be hurt."

One of the knights pulled out his sword, before he could blink Kami bridged the gap and cut his sword in half. The shards of sword danced around her, gold wings behind her illuminating the fog.

"You've made your choice."

0000

They brought Eu to Kid, her friends coming along with her to keep her company.

Ayumu whispered to Seraphim, "I didn't think walking Eu to her mom's would have us going to this world to meet with the death god."

"Yes, this was an odd turn." Seraphim agreed.

"Haruna is gonna hate missing this."

"Yes, but you know how Haruna is around Lady Hellscythe's mother, she doesn't know if she should worship her or flee as quickly as possible."

Ayumu always got a chuckle from that, it turns out during the war Kami fought magical garment girls and using her skills as a meister won over their weapons and took them becoming a monster to them. They still respected her skills and the fact that it turned out their magical weapons were based on the demon weapons Kami had told them creator about.

Ayumu grinned at the idea that the shark tooth boy was a distant cousin to the pink chain saw he used from time to time.

Eu stared at Kid, he wondered if she was as uneasy as he was. Not that he had anything against her but he had this deep feeling in his gut that made him uneasy. She was a necromancer who could distort order, he was a death god and a keeper of order, they had opposing natures not that they were enemies.

Kid cleared his throat, "Maka says you might know something about what is happening?"

Eu nodded as started to scribble down something and passed the note to Seraphim.

Seraphim blinked, "Of course Lady Hellscythe."

Eu only handed her notes like this when she was going to need someone to speak for her, and only when she had a lot to say.

0000

The Shining City, it's legends is old and known in this, my new home, and even the Underworld. I would wager that its story reaches many other worlds as well.

It was a lofty ideal thought up by a kind but naive king. He dreamed of a utopia, a land that would welcome everyone and where everyone could find happiness.

That was Arthur Pendragon.

The first time I saw him, I saw how his eyes sparkle, how he was kind, brave, and for a moment I would have thought he might be able to make his dream come true.

But that was not to be…

For such dreams rarely come true.

When I met him for the first time he met me as I splashed in the lake as my parents brought him to introduce me.

For a king, he would have moments of silliness, he would name strangers. He named my father Merlin, he named my mother Nimue, and sensing my nobility he named me Vivian Lady of the Lake.

He knew of my power and the danger it could bring but he never once looked at me with fear. He only spoke of my condition once, saying how brave and strong I was to hold such a burden.

I was lucky enough to one day return the favor and joy he gave me for those kind words. One day while playing at a Lake I would find a weapon near death and saved him.

Excalibur.

I brought them together and they would become the thing of legends, together they became friends, and led the kingdom to glory and victory.

But these things never last….

No matter how much you wish they might.

Arthur's dream sprung from a hope, a hope that he could save someone he loved, his sister.

You would know her best as Morgan La Fey.

She was born as witch, and despite what people thought of witches he loved her as he would always love his sister. He hoped the kingdom would accept her and other creatures who could never choice their circumstances of birth.

But as magic often does it corrupted her soul, Morgana was corrupted and tried to take the kingdom for herself and her son.

0000

"Lady Hellscythe?" Seraph asked as Eu stopped writing.

Eu pulled another notepad, one they all noticed had teardrops on it.

Maka was the first to say what they were all thinking, "Eu, you don't have to continue."

Eu held out the note and forced it into Seraphim's hand.

0000

War, she lead war against her blood. I can't think of any culture that is not a sin.

I have been so unfortunate to be on many battlefields, to feel the deaths of those who died in those wars. But this one will be one of those I always remember.

Me and my parents had often found ourselves at Camelot at different times in its history, never quiet in the proper order, this time we arrived near its end. For one last task my parents had to accomplish.

But there is one thing I need to tell you about before I tell you about that visit.

I was not there for this part, my father told it to me and my mother shuddered at the memory.

My mother in her travels to the land, had fallen for Morgan. My mother cared not that she was a witch, but saw a beauty in her curiosity, her mind, and her passion. As the last battle began my mother arrived and tried to lead the witch away, fearing she would get caught up in it not knowing she was the one who started it.

The witch cast a powerful spell and bound my mother's mind.

She forced her to do something she otherwise not.

She compelled my mother to draw out my father, to isolate him, and trap him in a magical crystal that would kill him.

My mother knew what was happening and could not stop, she was being forced to kill a dear friend.

With that done, the witch knew my mother would one day free herself from the spell and come after her. The witch granted her the only thing close to a mercy she could offer her.

The only thing she could do to show what love she did feel for her. She kissed my mother and slowed her body and heart, and dropped her into the lake. Unable to move or fight my mother started to sink into the water.

The kiss left her feeling no pain, so it would a painless death at least.

0000

The room was quiet, Maka felt warm tears streaking across her cheeks. The very thought of something like that happening to her mother pained in ways she could put into words. She saw Eu trembling.

Maka wrapped her arms around her and they held themselves for a moment in silence. Before Eu handed Seraph another note, her hands still shaking.

Seraphim noticed the writing was shaky and less than her usual elegant style. If her lady would continue she would continue to read.

0000

My father is a trickster, he saw what was happening and managed to undo the prison and found my mother drowning. He pulled her out and undid the spell work on her.

Then he held my mother as she sobbed.

I cannot imagine the depths of her pain and despair, to have someone you care about do that to you.

My parents were weak and in pain and left the battlefield.

I don't know if it was years or days or even hours but they arrived with me they arrived as the battle ended.

That was the last time I saw Camelot, it laid in ruins, building, animals, and people burned to a crips.

The battlefield was worse.

I remember finding that weapon, Excalibur weeping over the naive king.

He died and his own sister brought that war to him, and her son kill to him. He was beyond my power to save.

What was worse was that the vile witch would come for the weapon. Now he was broken, he was being wielded as his meister died, he felt his friend's death and I doubt anyone one of us would have been in a better state.

0000

There were gasps, Excalibur had always been a bit off but he felt his meister, his friend's death. None of them could bare the thought of experience themselves.

Liz looked over to Kid hoping that day would never come for them.

0000

Morgan would come for Excalibur for his power so my father with his knowledge of the future plotted a trick. We stole a ship from Morgan and planted a false Excalibur in it along with Arthur's remains, Morgan would follow it for years and be led away from the real sword. Even spreading propaganda that Arthur would one day rise, to make Morgan focus on defeating a dead man.

The fairies had taught Morgana magic to travel the worlds and the magic helping her enslave and hurt so many they repented by taking Excalibur and giving him a home despite what trouble he caused them.

But there was one task left for us and I think this is the one most prominent for your question.

0000

"What?" Kid asked.

"You know what is at the abbey?" Maka asked.

0000

Yes.

Eibon studied Excalibur, he hoped to create weapons to help forge the world into a better place. He did make many prototypes, none with such power as the demon weapons but in skilled hands they could do much.

These weapons and tools have become things of legends. These were weapons given to knights of the round table and the Thirteen Treasures of Briton.

0000

"Clarent?" Maka whispered, "The sword that Mordred used to fight Mama."

"We still have some of the shattered pieces," Kid noted, "Index even said he helped repair it, of course Eibon made it, that's how he knew to repair it."

Eu nodded, before she continued her tale.

0000

When the war ended many of the knights had died, and we could not let those weapons fall into the wrong hands. Those who lived, or most of them anyway, felt no longer worthy of such weapons.

We gathered them up but it felt wrong to hide them away in my father's trunks, or my mother's storage space.

We gave them as close to a proper burial as we could. We buried them under an abbey and even made a tomb for Arthur even if he's body was far away. We hoped with the stories we have spread and people would honor the burial spot and never touch the abbey and let the weapons rest there.

It worked for centuries.

If people are disturbing a sacred site to the Britons they can only be searching for those tools and weapons.

0000

"Then Mama went to stop them?" Maka asked her.

Eu nodded.

"It should be fine." Kid told them, "Kami is skilled and armed with the greatest weapon. This should be nothing to her."

Maka couldn't help but feel uneasy, she told herself that it was only because she heard such a story.

It affected the others, Liz gave Patty a big hug, hating to hear about sibling fighting.

"Who else knew about them?" Ayumu spoke up. "I mean, you guys jumped across time everyone else who knew about those weapons had to be long dead."

"That's a good point." Soul agreed. "Did someone talk?"

 _No, one only the monks and the knights would have known._

 _And they would die before leaving a note or speaking a word._

"But someone does know." Maka spoke, "Of all the stories I've heard I've never heard about the hidden weapons in the abbey. Someone had to find out from somewhere."

0000

Kami pulled one of the knights by the hair, everyone else was groaning on the ground, "Okay, how did you find about this Abbey? No one alive should know these treasures."

Kami waited for a moment to get no answer, "Fine, I'll just drag you back to Death City. I think Stein will get you to talk."

Kami paused as heard the sound of metal clanking.

Kami turned to find a knight dressed in black armor from head to toe. Kami was filled with dread, she tried to use soul perception to see what kind of man this was. Pain shot through her eyes and she saw nothing about this man, his soul was hidden in an aura of blackness. She cringed at the pain but that didn't last long as the knight rushed her. She tried to raise the sword to block an attack but the knight seemed to have expected that. He slid to the side and Kami found an iron fist pushing into her gut.

The air knocked out of her lungs she barely managed to hear Excalibur yelling her name. As she moved but the knights free hand grabbed by her ponytail and swung her into the wall of the abbey. The stone wall collapsed onto her.

In a flash of light Excalibur stood before the pile of stones, he held his cane to use as a weapon.

"I will not let you harm her anymore." The weapon's voice was determined as ever, wrath spilling forth from him.

The knight chuckled, "Excalibur, you must be a fool to think you could best me without a meister?"

"You seem to be familiar with me, have we met?"

"Yes, a very long time ago." Before Excalibur could do anything the armored knight grabbed him by the neck.

With fluid motion he jumped up to slam him into the hole the others had been digging. With a thunderous crack the last layer split open dropping them into a cavern below.

Excalibur's body shook as darkness took him, he barely make out the shape of weapons and tools all around him.

A moment later the knight stood victorious and carried the weapon out.

The others began to stir, their master told them, "Get the treasures we leave the moment everything is collected."

One of the men pulled out his sword and walked towards the Kami.

"Stop!" the black knight ordered, "She is not to die, leave her.."

Moments later everyone took all that was left in the cavern and took Excalibur as well.

Once more Kami was left behind with not even the ability to fend for herself as a friend lay in danger.

0000

All they could do was wait, even if they decided to contact one of the meisters in England it would take time to reach the Abbey.

Eu sat at the end of the platform in the middle of the Death Room looking at the walls that reflected the blue sky outside. Maka sat besides her, neither saying a single word.

Maka was told a story about her mother, one she had never heard but understood why her mother never told her.

Her mom had been betrayed by people she cared about far too much and being left for dead didn't make things better.

Maka placed her hand on Eu's hand and both girls silently wished for their mother's safe return.

At the other end of the room the others talked to one another and traded ideas.

"Maybe if I asked for Tezca to find Kami." Liz offered up.

"I guess it could work," Kid thought it out, "once he gets a reflection of a soul he can track anyone. If he finds a reflection near her he can check up."

"We should find her soon." Ayumu told them, "I know I don't know her all that well but Kami doesn't seem like rush into things like this if isn't serious. "

0000

"Let's get something to eat." Marie asked, "It's about time to get lunch!"

They started to walk down the halls of the school towards the entrance.

"I'm a bit hungry." Nene said happily.

"Didn't you just eat?" Azusa questioned.

"I'm eating for two!" Marie shot back. "I need to eat more!"

Before they continued Nene jumped back raising her arm and blocking a blow.

The others had just watched Black Star deliver a punch.

"Black Star don't!" Tsubaki yelled as she chased after her meister.

"Fight me!" Black Star ordered.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki let out.

"Come on Tsubaki! She's supposed to be the best fighter of her world. How am I gonna prove that I'm the best everywhere if I don't fight and beat her."

Nene cracked her neck, "I guess I could go for a sparring match. My morning exercise got interrupted today." Nene chuckled to herself. "I'm a bit pent up and could use a bit of activity."

"Great!" Black Star rushed in only to met one of her attacks.

Fist met fist and a huge gust of wind blew out nearly pushing everyone back. Black Star next ducked delivering a spinning kick that was blocked. Before he could launch another attack he noticed Nene jump up and land on the ground with enough force to shake and crack it. Quickly she picked up a large slab of stone and lifting up with ease.

"Wait, we're using weapons? Tsubaki!"

"Nope!" Tsubaki shook her head. "I'm staying out of this. I'm no good for this fight anyway, she can cancel peoples powers. I wouldn't be able to transforms."

Tsubaki was more than willing to let her meister deal with this since he was the one to start the fight.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star scolded, "You are the weapon of the man that surpassed God! I love you but you are gonna have to keep up, if anyone can it would be you. You have to pass the limitations you think you have-" At that moment Black Star was struck by a big piece of stone.

"You should probably keep your eyes focused on who you're fighting." Marie pointed out.

Black Star pushed the stone off him, "I wasn't ready! That doesn't count!" Black Star gulped as he suddenly found Nene right in front of him.

Suddenly he felt a hard fist striking his jaw.

0000

Nearby two teenage girls with red haired watched the fight unfold.

They were waiting, the players were set and things moved into place. As much as they wanted to act they were only meant to observe everything for now. They still needed to be ready, soon it would be time to act.


	2. Chapter 2:Dark Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or is this a zombie**

* * *

Chapter 02: Dark Knights

The abbey was cold, a wind blew through shuffling the grass and blowing away the fog.

The only light available were lights set up by the knights and his men to see what they were doing while their fog held firm. They left them behind after the reached the treasure they sought. Packing them up would have eaten valuable time and if one meister found them another could be on their way.

"Kami? Kami? Wake up!" Someone had come after her.

During the fight Kami had beaten around the men a fair bit and nearby lay the shards of a broken sword. In the metal sheen reflected the image of a distorted ghostly image of one Tezca Tlipoca. His body was torn, he was a man with one large stuffed bear like head wearing a suit that like his body had been torn to ribbons.

His nature as a mirror had allowed his soul to inhabit mirrors even when his body was destroyed.. One of his many powers was the ability to track any soul he'd ever reflected and with his ability to slide through mirrors all it took him was some focus to find one lost soul on the bequest of the new Lord Death.

"Kami! Please wake up!" Tezca was one of the death scythes and was friends with Kami. It pained him to see her buried under the stones and not reacting. For once he wished he still had his body, to try and help her.

He sighed, "42-42-564 when you want to knock on Death's door." He whispered as he wrote the numbers on the reflective surface of the sword shard.

He slide through the reflection as quickly as he could.

"Tezca?" Kid greeted him as he appeared in the large mirror in the death room began to ripple.

The ghost image appeared, "I found her but she doesn't look good."

Behind him they could make out the Abbey.

"Mama?" Maka whispered in shock, to see her mother hurt and not moving. "Is she-?"

"I think she's alive." Tezca reassured her, not that it helped much, "I still found her soul, I found it there, she's alive she's hurt though. We need to get someone to her!"

"Don't panic." Soul whispered to Maka taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, "Your mom a tough, this won't keep her down long."

"It looks to be the Abbey." Kid gathered from what he could see of the background. "Where's Excalibur?"

"I don't see him here? You want me to look for him?" Tezca asked,

Kid shook his head, " We have to focus on Kami for the moment.

Kid didn't know what happened to Excalibur, he wasn't a coward and he didn't seem like he'd leave a hurt Kami behind. Kid just didn't know what to do there and focused and one thing he did understand, that one of his meister was hurt and need help.

Kid walked over to his desk where a phone waited, he planned to call someone in their England branch to head to the Abbey.

What he didn't notice was that the necromancer walking towards the mirror, she leaned in and whispered.

A pulse of energy was felt in the room shaking everyone present to their very soul. The mirror ripple, not light the actual material of the mirror rippled.

And with a flash of light they found Kami in Eu's arms.

"What happened?" Tezca said confused, reflecting off the dull metal that was Eu's armor.

Eu didn't bother to listen as she took off her gauntlet from her arm, a glowing ball of purple magic forming in her palm and she pressed it into Kami.

Light flowed through the unconscious woman's body, her body began to adjust, broken bones repaired and moved back into place. Bruises, cuts began to heal leaving no sign that they had ever been there.

Eu's knees trembled as she started to collapse.

The group rushed to their side as Kami's eyes burst open.

0000

Tsubaki watched as both Black Star and Nene fought, it had only been a few moments but the tops of the stairs and the area around them had been decimated.

Marie had moved back and Azusa stood before her to try and defend her should something happen.

From what Tsubaki could gather from watching them neither one was going full strength and paying enough attention to their surroundings to make sure no stray attack hit anyone else.

Black Star had limited the use of his soul attacks and from what Tsubaki saw Nene had no show of using her powers to cancel the attacks.

Which was what worried Tsubaki, Nene physically took any attack she didn't dodge and didn't seem worse for the wear. Nene was clearly tougher than she looked, it was almost like her own skin was as tough as armor. The attacks certainly landed, her clothes were showing some damage but her body was unaffected.

As for Black Star, after been struck by the slab he was making sure to avoid as many attacks as possible.

Their strategies were starting to be revealed, Black Star had been trying to attack head on and force Nene to show off her powers. It wasn't working as Nene was too tough to be forced in such a spot. Nene was limiting her movements allowing Black Star to do all the work and tire himself out, a task that wasn't easy on its own either.

Something would need to change in order for one of them to beat the other.

Black Star usually was impulsive when he fought, focusing on powering through a fight, but here he was measuring his attacks and testing his opponent. Tsubaki could only assume this meant Black Star did think of the woman as a worthy opponent. Tsubaki did like seeing Black Star fighting like this, most people didn't know how hard her meister worked.

Black Star rushed her this time to do some damage, "Black Star Big Wave!"

His hand crackled with power as he rushed to use a soul attack. Inches away from Nene energy rippled through the area.

His fist stopped as Nene's hand wrapped around his hand and started to squeeze, a faint glow wrapped around her hand. Black Star now realized this was Nene's magic to cancel attacks and powers.

Nene looked the side letting Black Star go, "Eucliwood?"

Nene rushed back into the school.

"Okay, so I won, right?" Black Star held out his hands in victory.

"No, I doubt think so." Tsubaki motion to his finger, which were now all pointing in odd angles.

Shock started to wear off as Black Star looked at his fingers, "Aaaaah!"

0000

Marie and Azusa took off after Nene but she was like a woman possessed.

They found their way to the death room just in time to see a tired looking Kami helping Eu into the chair.

"Nene?" Kami turned to the small group.

"What happened?" Nene asked her.

"I bit more than I could chew." Kami told her checking that Eu was all right.

 _I'm fine_

A trembling hand held out a note.

"Thank you." Kami whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked her mother, she knew how strong Eu's power could be but she found herself asking before she could think.

"Yeah." Kami caught her breath, she turned to Nene's worried expression,"I'm fine, we both are."

"What happened?" Kid hated to be so focused on the mission but he had to be, it might seem cruel to ignore their injuries.

"I found some people at the Abbey they were digging…"

 _They know about the treasures and weapons. I told them._

"Oh, so, yeah, I stopped them." Kami admitted, "I was going to bring them in when a knight in black armor showed up and took me by surprise. There was something off about them, they beat me before I could react. They left me there and took what was in the abbey."

"And Excalibur?" Liz added.

"He wasn't there?" Kami looked around realizing that Excalibur was nowhere to be seen.

Tezca shifted back into the mirror before them, "I've already looked for his soul, I can't find it."

"Excalibur wouldn't just leave me…" Kami pondered, "They had to take him, it wouldn't be hard to beat him without a meister."

Kami neglected to mention that only possible if he failed to move, maybe if he was trying to protect someone.

"Was there anything else you can tell us about these people you found in the abbey?" Kid tried to focus on the mission.

"No," Kami tilted her head, "Which actually says a lot."

"What?" Patty scratched her head, "Did you hit your head hard?"

"Maybe, but I meant that I have soul perception and I tried to use it on them but it didn't work. I couldn't see their souls."

"I get it." Liz snapped her fingers. "It's gotta be someone with the power to block out soul perception."

"And they seemed to know me."

"What do you mean?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"The knight caught me by surprise but I fought him I relied on my instincts. The moves I most commonly use, that was the give away they fought in a way to specifically to avoid those move and get through my openings. No one, not even Stein can do that in an instant after they meet someone so they had to be someone who knew how I fight. "

"That's good, right?" Soul asked, "then you have to know them, who do you know like that?"

"No one, I don't know any fighters who would be able to pull that off and use some sort of magic to hide from my soul perception. The magic was weird too, it wasn't like soul protect, it hurt me to look at him and I saw a black aura."

"So have you ever seen magic like that?" Ayumu tried to be helpful.

"Once." Kami cringed at the memory, "But that person is dead."

"Are you sure?" Kid asked her.

"Yes, I'm the one that killed her."

"Who?" Marie asked her, she wasn't sure what was happening but she couldn't help but ask.

"I killed Morgan La Fey, if you don't believe me ask Spirit he ate her soul." Kami said removing all emotion from her voice, "Kid, come with me I have an idea and I think you should see it."

She gave Eu another kiss on the forehead and whispered for her to get some rest.

Kami started to walk out and Kid followed her if hesitantly.

Some thought it was a sign of her pride being bruise but Maka, Eu, and Nene saw what it truly was, she was just moving to put down a threat as quickly as possible.

0000

Black Star wiggled his fingers the resident witch Kim had healing power and she healed him up quickly.

"I'm just saying that fight didn't count." Black Star pouted, "She just walked away, I could have beat her even with only one hand."

"Sure, you could." Tsubaki smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hello." Out of a corner a girl about 16 jumped out.

She seemed chipper and glad to see them. She wore pair of thick brown boots, other wise her outfit seemed to consist of black. She wore a pair of black jeans, a leather black jacket and a black leather corset top. She had bits armor, pieces of armor around the arms and shoulder, she even wore a pair of gauntlets along with a pair of black gloves with small metal plates. She had long wild bright red hair and glimmering green eyes.

"You must be Black Star." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah," He blushed a little his eyes looking at her ample frame.

"Black Star." Tsubaki growled slapping him in the back of the head.

"Sorry honey." Black Star said bashfully."Huh? Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but I know you."

"Well, of course you do who doesn't know the great Black Star."

"My name is Willaertia."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to remember that name." Black Star scratched his head, "Maybe not even say it."

"That's fine, most people call me Will."

"Nice to meet you Will." Tsubaki politely greeted her.

"I wanna fight you." Will stared out at Black Star. "I want to test myself against you."

He held out his chest, "Sure, I can't fault you for that. I wanted to surpass god so who would I be if I didn't let others try to surpass me. Besides, I didn't get to finish a fight earlier and have some steam to blow off."

Black Star cracked his knuckles.

Will cracked her neck, "I want to fight you and Tsubaki at your best."

"You want to fight me too?" Tsubaki could only point at herself.

"Yeah, I said best, and he fights best with you."

"She's right," Black stretched out his hand. With a small smile the weapon transformed and few into his hand. "You have a weapon? Either way I'm not in the mood to hold back."

"No! No! No!"

A new player entered the scene to the pair's confusion.

Another girl with red hair, but hers was short and stylish. She wore a long tan trench coat, over a crisp white blouse, a simple black skirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of black running shoes. Her green eyes were dark and outraged.

"We talked about this?! You can't do this!"

Will ignored her, "That's Niko my little sister!"

"Little?! You were born like ten minutes before me!"

"Still older and you're still smaller." Will showed that she was a half a foot taller.

"And you're not as filled out as her." Black Star motioned to her chest and less curvy figure.

Niko turned her furry to the ninja, "Fight, fine let's do this." She said fixing her fine black leather gloves.

"I called first." Will smiled at her sister.

"Fine," In a flash of light Niko vanished in a flash of light only for a katana to replaced. Will took the sword, a fine silvery blade, with a black and red handle.

"Your sister is a sword." Black Star smirked, Tsubaki already in her enchanted sword mode. "This could be fun."

0000

Maka found her father in his small office working on paperwork. He was all for letting Soul take over most of his duties as death scythe, he knew kids had to take over. He also wanted to secure Soul's livelihood if he was to one day marry his Maka.

Maka hated how he would tell them that, she didn't hate the idea but it was far too soon to think about that. Still, it was nice that her father was begrudgingly accepting their relationship. Though everyone once in awhile they get a drunk phone call from him.

Still, he was there working through the paperwork he had waited until the last moment and needed to be done before the year ended.

"Maka!" Spirit cheered as he saw his daughter there.

"Papa, I need to ask you something."

"Mama said something, about Morgan La Fey."

Spirit flinched at the name.

"Mama said she killed her and you ate her soul."

"I did."

"Tell me everything."

0000

Soul got the zombie teacher known as Sid and they headed down into the depths of school. With all the Camelot connections Soul thought it would be best to ask for one person they knew had been there.

Mordred, son of Morgan La Fey. He'd been captured and left in their prison though they never got him to talk.

Maybe with this they could pry his tongue.

As they reached his sell they found in the corner of his dark cell rocking back in forth.

"Mordred." Soul growled, "What do you know about your mother's magic?"

0000

Patty and Liz went to talk to another person who might know a thing about these treasures.

Index the keeper of Eibon's book and knowledge if there was anyone else who know about these treasures and tools it would be him.

"Yes, I do recall the notes about them." Index flipped through the book on his desk.

The room was a bit dark, Index hated the idea that light would dull the pages of the book or any of the books in his cluttered office.

"Squid-ly, er assuredly as you said the tools and weapons were given to King Arthur by Eibon. They were merely prototypes, ideas that eventually led him to the demon weapons. I never knew what happened to them."

"Is there anything you can do to help?" Liz asked him.

Index hummed, "I'll have to check the book. There might be something to track them, Eibon knew of Morgan La Fey there might be ways to deal with her methods as well."

0000

In the infirmary Eu rested in one of the beds.

 _I'm fine_

"That's probably true," Nene smiled, "but let's get you to rest a little."

"If you want I can get you a snack." Ayumu offered.

"Nonsense." Seraph interrupted, "I will go make you something and bring it to you post haste."

 _No! A snack from the cafeteria will be enough._

0000

Sparks shot out as blades struck blades. Tsubaki was still surprised by the turn of events, Will had nearly as much strength as Black Star. She fought wildly, each kick or punch was packed with power and seemed to be by the spur of the moment so no one could guess them. But each swipe of the sword, each movement was calculated and precise never letting any motion go to waste.

It made it hard decipher her fighting style and plan for it accordingly.

"Times up!" Niko's voice rang out.

"Fine." Will jumped back and with a sigh dropped the sword.

In a flash of light Niko transformed and at her side was a massive sword, it was more like a giant club sword than an actual sword. It was taller than Niko and the blade was nearly as wide as her.

Niko grabbed the sword and carried it effortlessly.

Black Star took a step forwards, shadows like a children's stick figures rose from the ground and attacked her. With a wild swing of the large blade the shadows were torn to shreds. Niko walked forwards raising the sword over her head and charged.

0000

In a white room, one that seemed to be made of light Kami stood pulling out a drawer to find a candle.

Kid stood outside, the room was some sort of strange storage magical extra space that opened up whenever Kami used a specific key on a door. Kid only assumed that such things were possible having a necromancer as a daughter and Merlin as a friend.

Kami patted some weapons that rested a shelf and exited the room. The door closed she took out the key.

They were in the candle room so it made sense that she brought out a candle.

Kami placed it the center and lit it with one of the other candles.

"This is a special candle, filled with special sulfuric chemicals that will make it easier to mediate." Kami explained.

"You want to mediate?" Kid didn't know what to make of this.

"Tezca couldn't find Excalibur, I couldn't use Soul Perception on them, my guess is whoever is doing this has some power behind them. Enough power to keep them hidden."

"That would make sense."

"I'm going to talk to Excalibur."

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Dreams are a funny thing, the unconscious mind, they can reach out and touch each other like this. If we can't find Excalibur maybe we can reach out into his dreams."

"How is this supposed to-" Kid paused as he realized they were now sitting as a round table in a grassy field with a star filled sky above. "It's happening already, isn't?"

"Yes, we're both asleep. Now we reach out and see if we can get to Excalibur."

"Why did you need me?"

"I think it's time to teach you some tricks, plus it's uncertain how much Excalibur would be able to tell. I might miss something, having some extra ears could help."

"You think my little brother can help?"

Both meister looked on as Asura materialized behind Kid.

"Asura!" Kid yelled ready to fight.

"Fragment, worry not he can't hurt you here."

A figure made of what looked like black goop rose besides them.

"The Great Old One of Power," Kid recognized him as the being that he met while trapped in the book.

"Hiya Goop!" Kami greeted him.

"No hello for me?" Asura smiled, "You haven't aged, but you're her. The nice lady that gave me those candies."

"Candies?" Kid turned to Kami.

"Time travel is crazy, Kid. He used to be nice."

"You know, you kinda look like this girl I punched through her gut."

Kami glared at him, "I said used to."

"Hehe!" Asura grinned, "Oh, I get it. She's your daughter. Is it that Maka that annoying brat is always on about?"

"Crona?" Kid surmised, "Is Crona all right?"

"Pink hair? Probably."

"This is no time for that." Eibon materialized.

The cloaked figure with a strange mask stood above them.

"Eibon? What are you doing here? I'm trying to find Excalibur." Kami explained.

"I know," Eibon told them cooly, "I called the others here, Excalibur is still awake and won't be able to join us."

"Yeah, I had a little dream that you wanted to talk." Asura grinned.

"We must talk quickly, the age of gods is coming to an end. We might all be dead soon and we must act."

0000

Spirit was surprisingly serious, "That was the first witch we killed together. One scary lady, we'd only been fighting her two minutes and we were nearly dead ten times. The way she looked at us… like we didn't matter… like nothing matter… like killing us was nothing more than swatting at a fly. That's the thing i remember most, like it didn't matter one way or another if we lived or not. Like our whole lives meant nothing."

"What?" Maka asked him, "Do you remember anything else?"

"She was about to kill us but she hesitated. She looked at your mother and … she looked alive, more alive and more passion was shown by that woman in that second than the entire fight. We would have died, we couldn't run but your mother used that hesitation and used me to cut her clean through. We collected her soul and the notes we found there, later did we find out that she was Morgan La Fey. If she hadn't hesitated and your mother hadn't acted we wouldn't be here."

Maka stared at her father, clearly that's why her mother was sure she was dead.

Maka had only heard a vague description of this story before. Kami told her because of time travel Morgan hesitated because she recognized her as the woman she would be. Time travel was certain a scary thing, how it assured her a life and a death.

0000

The black Knight held a white and gold sword as he stood before a chained up Excalibur in a cage.

"What do you want?" Excalibur struggled to say.

"I want your wrath, I want the lives of your family and I want things to go back to how they were."

"You stay away from them!"

"My men are already there." The Knight informed him. "Soon I will be there too."

"No! No!"

Excalibur struggled to escape and to try and stop him but found he was unable to.

The knight walked away to one of the treasures, a chariot that waited nearby.

0000

One of the knight's men put on a shroud and vanished, another held close the dagger and he too turned invisible. They walked into the school unnoticed as the other men waited nearby to start the attack.


	3. Chapter 3:Weapons of Legend

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Weapons of Legend

A tea set formed before Kami and she began to pour sugar into an already filled tea cup.

This was actually just a memory of hers brought into the mindscape they were sharing but she had a sweet tooth and wanted anything to keep her mind from the gods around her.

She took a spoon and stirred in the sugar and sighed.

She took a long drawn out sip.

"Can we get along with this?"

0000

Black Star was getting annoyed, the girls were using a cheap trick.

Niko struck his weapon with hera and despite her petite form that blow had a lot of force behind it.

It stunned him for a mere instance but Niko was more than ready to make use of that instance. She push forwards and landed a quick punch to his chest knocking the air out of his lungs. Niko rushed to take advantage of it and attack but Tsubaki took the moment to transform into a smoke bomb and explode.

As smoke covered the field Black Star tried to catch his breath.

The girls were hard to read, he barely heard the air being cut by the massive blade in time to dodge it.

As Tsubaki took on the enchanted sword form again Black Star prepared to fight.

That was the problem, Niko herself fought decisively but she swung the sword wildly. When Will fought she fought forcefully and head forwards but wielded the sword like a true sword master never wasting a movement.

It didn't take long for Black Star and Tsubaki to figure out that each sister was influencing the other, it allowed them to use distinct fighting styles as naturally as it was their own.

It was a bond those sisters hand, it didn't help Black Star that when he started to figure them out they switched. It would be bad for anyone else if he wasn't used seeing Liz and Patty pull off the trick and if he wasn't the great Black Star.

Black Star wasn't much for strategy, he didn't find out what his opponents could do and think of some clever way to break it down and turn their strength against them.

Black Star's method of fighting was much more direct, but every time that he went for the attack they did something and force him to jump back or take their surprise blow.

Niko tossed the blade as she and her sister switch places.

Will held her sister close, "You know for being the supposedly this great assassin you can't really sneak up on us."

Will turned to Black Star, he could hear turn to her even if he couldn't see her because of the smoke. He moved not wanting to be found so quickly.

"That's only because you're using Soul Perception!" Black Star yelled waving around his hands.

Will chuckled, "So, you figured that one out."

Tsubaki responded, "We have a friend that has the same ability." Tsubaki smirked, "We can do something like that too."

Will heard the rustling of chains as a chain scythe wrapped around her.

While they talked the Tsubaki as a chain scythe moved around in the smoke listening in for their souls and got into position.

"Trap star activate!" Black Star announced with a grin on his face.

As the chains moved Will grit her teeth as she felt the chains around her and her sister tightly.

Black Star smiled, the rare times he missed something he was sure he could count on Tsubaki.

The chain would do enough to keep them from switching again.

"Try again."Will smirked, her hand wrapping around the chain and yanking it hard and to the side.

Black Star suddenly found himself yank away to the side into a wall. Tsubaki was forced to let go of the girls and turned into a ninja sword fitting quickly into her meister's hand.

"You expected us to do that." Black Star stated more than questioning.

Tsubaki knew better than most that Black Star wasn't stupid, in fact he was great at picking up things especially during a fight. He could figure out what his friends were planning so how to best help them and not get tangled in other attacks. In this case he picked up that the girls were clearly ready to fight them.

Will looked over the reflection of her sister in the sword.

The reflection merely shrugged, "There is no point in lying, let's just say we've had experience fighting someone like you but much better fighter."

"What?!" Black Star was now outraged, "Who could possibly be better than me?!"

Black Star rushed to prove them wrong but as he stabbed with his blade he found the girls had switch, now that overly large sword was held like a shield.

"My mother always says that you really have control your temper in life and in battle or you will do something you regret."

Black Star gulped realizing he fell into the trap.

The girls spoke as one, "Soul resonance!"

White energy crackled from the blade and the air stirred and they vanished.

Black Star's instincts went wild as he suddenly was overwhelmed like he was being attacked an all sides. He spotted Niko with her sword out of the corner of his eyes but felt something at his other side. Turning slighting he saw Will there with her sword.

Black Star's mind stalled, how can they both be in two places?

"This has to be an illusion." Tsubaki concluded.

Black Star agreed, it meant one of them had to be a fake but which one. Black Star didn't have time to guess who was the real one, they could have switched fast. He grit his teeth and choose a side, he slashed at Niko and found their swords clashing.

Black Star smirked at his lucky guess but that ended as he felt a sword cut through his back. He let out a pained yelled and as he did Niko slashed at his arm.

He felt it, she wasn't the illusion and neither was the other one. He felt another slash and then another on the opposite, and this repeated over and over again. He started to see dozens around him slashing at him.

He looked down at his skin and realized something.

"Special Attack!" Black Star yelled out, "Black Star Big Wave!"

Energy crackled off Black Star and energy from his very souls ruptured outwards in all directions. It blasted everything away finally clearing the smoke, they spotted two sword planted on opposites. Suddenly both of them transformed into their human forms and collapsing onto the floor.

"Okay, that was a pretty cool trick." Black Star actually chuckled. "You resonated together from a distance and created illusions that felt almost real. I mean, it hurt a little but didn't actually cut me it was just made up your soul energy."

It was a trick that came about their nature, they sister bound together by blood and a life time together even though they had such different personalities. They were two individuals and always connected, over time they developed a way keep their resonance together even they weren't making contact. After years of practice and their own dual nature as swords they managed to create an attack from it creating projections of themselves to attack from many directions.

None of the attacks did any physical damage as they were formed out of their soul wavelength, and none were too strong as the force was weakened over such distance, still over time they could add up leaving little chance of the girls getting hurt.

It was a pretty effective attack when dealing with a group of people.

Tsubaki transformed to her meister's side, "Are you two okay?"

"Just tired." Will admit it, "That takes a lot out of us."

0000

In his office Spirit continued to talk to Maka about the fight with a witch. "Honestly, we got super lucky. Your mom didn't hesitate when the witch did. She was powerful, we didn't know how powerful she was. We didn't realize it was Morgan La Fey until after we killed her, we gathered all her notes and brought them to the school and they figured out who she was. Even other witches hated her, she was dangerous and she was so power hungry. Power hungry enough to have her own brother killed. Then she vanished for years, no one knew what she was up to, just a few rumors of her attacking people but nothing solid."

Maka looked on deep in thought, she wondered how her mother could have fallen for a woman like that.

"Though," Spirit started out, "I have to imagine there was something good in her once, something that made someone as smart as your mama fall for her."

"Yeah, that had to be it." Maka spoke wistfully, unsure she'd ever get a proper answer to that.

0000

Soul beat on the cell doors, "Talk!"

"You're not good at this." Sid pointed out.

Mordred was just in the corner not paying any attention to them.

Sid explained it, "He hasn't spoke since he got here. He's physically fine, but he just doesn't want to say a wor-"

Soul stared at Sid shocked as he saw a wound form in his chest. Sid look down in surprise before collapsing.

Soul saw flickers of darkened blood and turned his arm into a scythe blade just in time to block a dagger.

"Huh? Invisible. Neat trick." Soul growled, "Doesn't work so well when you get blood on yourself."

Something kicked him int the chest forcing him back. The attacker became visible just for Soul to see him land a punch in his gut.

Soul collapsed on the ground in a huff, he clawed at the wall trying to get up.

The man used the dagger to slash the lock and walked in. "My Lord Mordred, I've come to save you from this prison."

Mordred looked up, "About time."

Mordred got up but their attention was turned to Sid as he held out a walkie talkie, "Alert! We have a break in! Everyone to the dungeons, someone is freeing Mordred." Sid smirked, "You'll need a little more than that to kill a zombie."

"We have to go!" The man grabbed hold of Mordred's hand and squeezed the dagger.

They vanished, Soul heard frantic steps running down the hall.

The invisible man knew he couldn't stay to finish them, they fight to their last giving more people time to arrive, and some might be able to see their souls if not their bodies. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

0000

In the infirmary the group watched over Eu when suddenly Seraphim and Nene both jumped up. Leafs flowed around Seraphim's hand before forming a sword and she pointed to where Nene grabbed.

"What's going on?" Ayumu looked on confused.

Nene felt something and with her other hand pushed off the hood of a cloak, to reveal herself holding a man's throat.

"I smelled your blood." Seraphim glared at the man.

Nene held his throat tight just giving enough leeway not to kill him. "You're not good at sneaking, and those wounds can't help." Nene looked over his arms bandaged up and a few bruises forming, "Now unless you want more drop the sword."

Ayumu gulped watching him drop a short sword, how close he'd gotten to them without him realizing it.

"I can only assume you've come for Lady Hellscythe." Seraphim asked moving the blade slightly into his skin. "Talk now and I might be persuaded to spare you."

The man looked at Nene, "You're the lover of the Kami woman, the woman that gave me these wounds."

"Oh, you were apart of those who hurt Kami?" Nene's smile never wavered.

0000

Nygus was walking back to the infirmary, she was the de-facto nurse and was headed to check on the patient. Suddenly a wall before her burst as a man went flying through crashing into the next wall. The man gasped reaching into his pocket and pulling a stone, a flicker of light on the runes on it before it going out. The man blacked out.

Nene walked over to him, "I might have gotten a little too far, he didn't get a chance to say anything."

Ayumu and Seraphim looked on in shock, both making a note never to piss off Nene.

Eu held up a note card.

 _Bring him over I can fix that._

0000

The Black Knight and his men stood on a building watching the school, a small stone glowed in his hand.

"They've been discovered. Begin the attack. Gather our targets." He turned to the chariot that waited nearby.

His men placed their hands on the chariot and one by one vanished.

0000

"Can we not play these games?" Kami sipped on her tea, it tasted like one her mother made for her years ago when she had a bad day. "You came to us, you know something. You always know more than you let on. Forgive me, I've had a rough day and I'm not mood to deal with enigmas of the future."

"They're coming for us." Eibon spoke.

"Okay, you got my attention."

"They seek to end the ages of gods."

"I thought it was already over." Kid spoke up.

"They wish to truly end it by endings all the old gods, by killing us. That does include you as well Kid."

"What?" Kid stood from his chair.

"They wish to end all the traces of the old ones."

"Just because of dear old dad," Asura rolled his eyes. "Looks like you'll get killed too."

"That includes you too Asura." Eibon told him, "Your position will just leave you to die last."

"Okay, if you know all this tell us how to stop them." Kami pointed out, "Maybe tell us who they are? Weakness? Anything helpful, is Excalibur still alive?" Desperation entering her voice, was she too late to save him.

"He still lives," Eibon sighed, "they have a magic user, a powerful one. One who provides them with a means to prevent their identity from being discerned. Our minds and our memories are clouded so we cannot find their identity. It clouds everything I see." Eibon paused, "We must talk, our time draws to a close." Eibon waved his hand stones appeared over his head, one had a skull, one had a white flame, one had a black drop, one had a heart and one had a S.

"They are crafted to find the old ones and their bloodline. "

"How long do we have?" Kid asked him, trying to come up with a plan to protect everyone.

"Not long." Eibon held his hand over his chest as a wounds began to form and black veins spread from it, "They have already... come for me…" He collapsed onto his knees, " Kid and Kami rushed to his side, "They are already at the school and they will come for the three of you next."

"Three?" Kid questioned.

The great Old One of Power told him, "His book is at the school, the book I'm in it."

"Wait, what about me?" Asura questioned.

"You're on the moon, you practically are the moon, even if they could get there what are they going to do?" Kami shouted at him "Eibon! You have to stay with us!"

Eibon's voice got weaker, "Save them… save yourself…"

"Me?" Kami questioned, "I'm related to Excalibur…" Realization struck her, "I'm his blood and so is Maka."

"Eu…" Eibon hissed, "They are coming for her too… they want her power…protect them…" Eibon turned right at her, "Don't let it consume you…"

Eibon faded away.

0000

In Alaskan in an island there was a magnetic field that could kill, there was an illusion of a time that has passed. Eibon lay on the ground a puddle of blood forming beneath him.

An arrow stuck out of his chest, he studied the arrow, "Poison tip… holly, mistletoe, old hedge magics…"

The poison on the arrow was constricting him, making it hard for him to move. The black veins spread from the wound.

A man wearing a thick winter jacket walked closer to him, walking from a long distance carrying a bow.

"Fail-not…" Eibon chuckled, "The weapon I made for Tristan…"

The bow was made so no matter what the arrow shot from it would never miss its mark. Even seeing it coming he would not be able to avoid it.

He saw enough of the future with his powers to know this was coming but knew that if he tried to escape he would not be able to warn them as much as did.

The future was clouded to him and he could only hope they would have enough to beat the threat that came towards them.

His time was coming to an end and he knew it as the darkness overtook him.

0000

"Well, at least it looks like he was right about people coming for us," Asura pointed out, "well, you guys." Asura leaned back and just floated there feeling perfectly safe.

The Great Old One of Power stood there, "You must act quickly."

"I know," Kid said trying to sound calm. "You need to get somewhere safe."

"I am in your school, in Eibon's book. I entered it of my own free will, they cannot remove me from it without the knowledge from Index."

"Index is already guarding the book we just have to secure them." Kid started to plan out.

"Kid, I don't think you see the issue at hand." Kami started out, "The weapons and tools they stole from Canterbury are what they are used against Eibon. They will probably use them against us. If they have someone using magic strong enough to keep their identity from someone with Eibon's power and those tools…"

"What?"

"One of the items we hid was the chariot of Morgan Mwynfawr, if you touched it you could teleport anywhere you wanted. I mean, if they are attacking Eibon why don't they attack us too, I mean they're going to attack us now!"

"…Kami, did we lock the doors?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"And we're currently asleep and unprotected…" Kid realized the awful situation they were in.

"Oh this might be fun to watch!" Asura smiled waiting to see if they'd blink out.

0000

Two knights in light armor snuck into the school, it was easy enough with most students already gone with classes all but wrapped up and having the ability to teleport.

They both had two different stones, each was sent to retrieve a different target. They found themselves heading to the same direction.

The held a stone with a skull on it, the skull glowing brighter the closer they moved to the door, "It seems our targets are on the same room."

"So it seems." The other knight pulled out a sword putting away their stone.

They rushed forwards slashing apart the door.

0000

"We need to wake up!" Kid yelled trying to pinch himself awake.

Kami slapping her cheeks, "Wake up!"

The Great One of Power rolled their black eyes, "That is not how you wake up." The former god slapped them both across the face and they blinked away as they woke up.

"You're no fun." Asura mumbled, "You know how boring it is being stuck on the moon with pink hair?"

The other old one vanished.

"Just me now."

0000

Kami and Kid jumped up to attack anything, Kami in her battle stance looked around, "Uh, no one is here."

"Did we maybe jump the gun?"

"Yeah, maybe where are they?"

0000

The two knights were in shock not seeing who they expected to see.

They found the Thompson sisters and Index.

"The book!" One knight said holding out his sword having spotted the book sitting on the desk. "Give us the book!"

The other knight was confused, "Where's the reaper?"

"I found my target!"

"You want Kid?" Liz look on at the men that just burst in.

"We can't have that." Patty grinned a twisted smile.

Both knights paused at the girl's sadistic grin and she jumped towards them kicking one in the chest and punching the other in the face.

"Patty!" Liz called out.

The knight slashed at Patty but not before she turned into light and transformed into a right into her sister's hand.

"Did you just try to hurt my sister?!" Liz growled furious.

With a loud bang shot the knight right in the face with a burst of her soul's wavelength. Not letting the other recover she fired on him. Both knights laid on the floor unable to move for the moment.

"Index, get some rope." Liz told the librarian.

Index searched his closet for something they could use.

"Sis, are you okay?" Patty asked, worry peppering her voice.

"Yeah, just a little startled. We gotta get Kid and tell him about this."

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your wavelength felt off, a little different."

"I feel fine, it's probably just because we haven't had a chance to transform or fight anything in awhile."

"I guess that makes sense, you're so smart sis."

Liz felt a tinge of fear creep up her body, she had felt off the last week or so, she thought she was catching a cold or something and didn't want them to fuss over her. But if Patty felt it in her soul than it was something much more than a cold, she couldn't worry about it she had to find Kid and warn him someone was coming for him.

"Index, tie them up and call for help from security. We have to go find Kid." Liz said before rushing into the hall.

Index agreed finding some duct tape and deciding it would be enough. Neither man would recover from such a close range shot of a soul attack.

As he began to bind them one of the men grabbed him by the neck.

"What troublesome girls," He grubbed Index's neck. " The small one doesn't hold back when she punches."

Index then noticed a gleam from a stone in the man's belt, "The Stone of Giramphiel, it can negate all but physical blows."

"Yes, the shot did nothing to me but the punch did stun me. I just didn't fight back while I got my bearings." He looked over to the book on the desk, "My comrade was sent to fetch the book but now it seems the task falls to me."

The man quickly slammed Index into a wall. The knight took out a small dagger from a scabbard and cut Index with it. Index groaned as black veins began to spread from the wound. The knight reached over to his fellow and took a stone with a black drop.

He held it close and thought.

"Master, I have news. I have retrieved the Index and the book."

The Black Knight's voice echoed in his mind, "I sent you to capture the reaper."

"I know, my stone lead me to the same location as the book. The reaper is not here"

"The witches spells don't fail."

"No, I'm afraid there is worse news. The reaper's pistols were here and they knocked out the man you sent for the book. I fear they have gone to report this attack to the others."

"Yes, the prison release of Mordred didn't go well either. Bring back the book and the Index. The reaper will show himself soon enough."

"Understood."

The man picked up the book and Index and walked away leaving behind his so-called comrade.

0000

The alert was already out through the school, through walkies and other subtle methods of communication. They knew they were being invaded but didn't want to alert their enemies. Nygus went off with a first aid kit to go help Sid and told the other to lock themselves in the infirmary until she got back.

Eu whispered something to their would be attacker and he jolted up screaming.

"What did you say?" Ayumu cringed.

Eu simple sat down giving him the impression she would not answer.

Nene and Seraphim stared down the man they had tied up in a chair.

They made sure to remove his light armor and any items that might have been used against them.

"Why have you come here?" Seraphim asked him calmly.

"I gave for the necromancer."

Nene blinked, "I didn't think he'd be so forwards so soon." She turned to Eu, "You're doing?"

Eu simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?" Seraphim pressed on.

The man struggled to stay quiet but found himself forced to speak only the truth, "My masters need her power. "

"Should I take it by your approach that Lady Hellscythe would not normally consent to the use of her power?"

"It would cost her life."

Everyone in the room intently focused on the man. He felt their killing intent.

"Tell us everything you know." Ayumu ordered.

The man's mouth opened up but a strange red light filled the room.

Nene rushed pushing Eu,Ayumu, and Seraphim against a wall and using her own body to block them from the light, A veil of thing white energy wrapped around her.

A power beam of light tore through the wall and struck the tied man and kept going into the following room.

The attack ended and the group turned around to find the room scorched and a single glowing red orb floating in the middle of the air.

A group of knights stood at the scorching threshold, the one leading the group dressed in full body green armor held out a spear whose tip glowed red.

"Hand over the necromancer."

00000

"What the hells was that?" Kami asked, they felt something strike the school sending tremor all around and they could hear the explosion.

"I don't know," Kid growled a little, "but someone is attacking my school and I intend to stop it."

"We better head out to where ever that book came from, if I know my girls one or both of them is already there." Kami paused as she sensed something.

The air before them rippled as a dozen knights appeared before them.

One of them held a stone with a white flame on it glowing as it moved towards Kami. "The Scion of Wrath and the Reaper."

"Scion of Wrath?" Kami raised an eyebrow, "I haven't been called that before." Kami pulled out a pair of knives from her sleeves.

The knights held out various magical weapons and tools, "This should be quick."

Kid said stoically getting into his own fighting pose, "I agree, this should take no time at all."

The two meisters rushed at the knights.

0000

"Can I help you?" Nene asked the knight in green.

"Surrender the necromancer known as the Lady of the Lake and you shall not be harmed."

Ayumu and Seraphim both move in front of Eu as to protect her.

"Yeah, I'm with them." Nene said casually not willing to budge an inch.

"Very well, let it be known that I gave you a chance to walk away with you lives."

He leveled the spear right at Nene's heart and the tip began to glow.

"I'm going to have to go with no."

There was a rupture of energy that quickly consumed the woman.

"Ha! You foolish wenc-" The green knight didn't finish his sentence as the light faded away and left Nene standing there without a scratch.

A fight wisp of transparent white light wrapped around her.

"Yeah, my magic can cancel out powers, attacks, and magic." The light faded away.

"Men!" The knight let out.

The other knights pulled weapons, swords, axes, clubs and maces and began to attack her.

They were trying to get her before she could use her magic again, and attacked her wildly.

They paused hearing a small snore, they found that Nene had fallen asleep on her feet.

The knights didn't know how to take that, some had continued to attack her and started to realize that they hadn't drawn blood. Nene didn't have a single wound, some of the weapons had started to cause cuts or rips on her clothes but her body was unaffected. A few of the more determined men continued.

The Green knight traded his spear for a sword, a beautifully crafted sword with a simple steel blade. "This is the Witch Hunter, the sword that cut through all manner of magic. Your little spell will not hold against it." He swung the blade right at her neck and nothing happened.

She was still asleep, the knight stared dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes." Ayumu chuckled seeing the wind knocked right out of their attack.

Eu just clapped her hands loudly.

Nene's eyes snapped open, "Huh, oh, are we still doing this?" Nene smacked her lips.

The Green Knight's mouth flapped open trying to come up with words, "But-but you're not using you magic. You can't have used it in your sleep! How did you sleep through that?! This sword is supposed to shatter spells! How!"

Nene let out a small yawn as she scratched her side, "Oh, I don't really need to use my magic. I really only use it for things that can hurt me or others. My skin is so tough it's like armor." Nene yanked her cheek to emphasis her point, "It's a fun story, when I was young and training to be a knight I went off to try and fight a dragon, stupid idea, and I got eaten. Lucky for me that it swallowed me whole and that its stomach was its weak spot. I just slashed my way out of its gut and that killed it but my skin was soaked with ti's blood when I got out. Really stung, I passed out, but it did make my skin strong and everything, also helped increase my strength and gave my mana reserves a nice boost."

The knights traded looks, either unsure if she was saying was true and they should be worried or if she was lying to mess with them. She was being far too casual for them to take what she was saying seriously.

"Okay, let's finish this." Nene glanced at Eu, "Eucliwood you know what to do."

Eu quickly grabbed her friends and pushed them behind the bed and flipped the bed over to shield them.

Nene raised her fist and slammed it at the green knight. She struck with such force that all the air in the room was pushed out like an explosion tossing back all the other knights and shaking the whole building.

Green Knight's lips curled into a smile, "You think you're the only person who can take an attack? This armor was passed onto many a knight, this armor protects me from all physical injuries. The sword to dispel magic I was sent in when our first attack failed to capture the necromancer. I am more than a match to defeat her and her guardians."

Nene smiled her eyes glimmering, "So, that means you can actually keep up with me?"

"Uh, yes?"

"That means I don't have to hold back!"

Eu yanked her friends and raised her hand as a purple energy formed around them forming a shield.

The knights all began to fears Nene's gleeful smile.

0000

The whole school shook.

"What the hell was that?" Black Star shouted.

"An Earthquake?" Tsubaki surmised, "Maybe I didn't feel like any Earthquake I've ever been through."

The two red haired girls traded looks, Niko glared at her sister "I tried to stop-"

"Don't say it!" Will held out her hands to stop her, "We should get to this!"

"Fine!" Niko transformed and Will grabbed her and rushed towards the shaking.

"What is going on!?" Black Star raised in hands in annoyance before shrugging and chasing after her.

0000

The Black Knight watched as the fight began to get out of hand. There was no more hiding this, the battle had begun.

He turned to his remaining knights, "Everyone attack, take out targets out as quickly as possible. Slay anyone who get in our way."

With their orders the last knights touched the nearby chariot and vanished teleporting to different locations at the school.

Finally the Black Knight climbed onto the chariot and held it's reigns and the world around him warped.

Instead of the warmth of the desert he found himself in the midst of the icy cold of Alaska. He was next to a wild electromagnetic storm.

The archer stood before the knight with the unconscious Eibon nearby.

"Do you still have arrows?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, I have another job for you."

0000

The ground cracked before him as he held out his arm blocking another blow from the red haired woman. The attack was followed by another punch and another. The armor protected him, but the force had to go somewhere. Though it didn't harm it still passed through him and each punch was like throwing an elephant at him. Her attacks were moving him back and away from his target.

Nene needed a second to get her power going a faint glow wrapping around her hand. The Knight raised his sword and slashed at her hand, the wisp of energy ripping apart.

"Well, that won't work." Nene chuckled, "It's been so long since I have been able to go out with someone new. I want to try something new."

Nene smashed her fist into the ground and pulled out a chunk of cement.

"Let me try something." Nene jumped up and moved to slam the cement down on the knight.

0000

One of the other knight grabbed the forgotten spear and let it glow as he aimed it at the energy shield. The blast shot out striking the shield with vanished like it had never been there.

The knight readied the spear for a second attack knowing they needed the necromancer alive. Before he could aim it to the necromancer's guardian he saw red, a pair of red glowing eyes.

As her sword formed in her hand Seraphim rushed at him slashing as the sword finished forming. With a quick parry Seraphim pushed the spear away, a pair of black bat like wings formed behind her and carried up as she slammed a frontal kick right into the knight chest slamming him into the building.

Ayumu not to be out done jumped up crying out, "100%"

His fist clashed with a shield raised by a knight, what followed was a sickly crack as his arm bent into itself.

The knight chuckled, "This is the Shield of Joseph of Arimathea, it took on the force of the Burning Dragon." The knight plunged a blade into Ayumu's heart, "Did you think you could overpower it."

Ayumu coughed blood escaping his lips, "Didn't think that through." Ayumu pulled himself off the sword to the knight's surprise.

"What?"

"I'm a zombie." Ayumu smirked using his other first to smack the knight in the head. "I'll avoid the unbreakable shield. Thanks for the tip."

The knight went down quickly.

Ayumu heaved as the wound in his chest began to close, the sickly crinkling as the bones in his arms fixed itself.

SNIK!

Ayumu only barely noticed the swinging of an orange scythe barely missing his head.

It was a hellscythe, it was Eu's scythe conjured from her pen and used to parry a sword. Eu tossed Ayumu a note as she got on guard fighting off the swordsman that attack him while his guard was down.

Ayumu read it out loud, "Many of these items have great power, some might be able to kill you. Be careful."

Ayumu got up finding their vampire comrade pulling her wings in and holding out her sword, "Do not worry Lady Hellscythe, you stinking dung beetle. She doesn't need any upsetting her, these so called knights have that covered."

Ayumu chuckled to himself turning so they were all back to back, "I'll do my best."

With that said they readied for battle.

0000

A tall man with a white coat walked down the halls, he walked calmly despite the fact that the whole building shook.

He paused as he twisted the large screw sticking out of his head. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

With a sudden motion he turned his palms to the side right into empty air, his palms sparked to life as his soul's wavelength struck something.

Two figures quickly hit the opposite wall, as a dagger clanged onto the floor revealing two men. The knight blinked wildly as he tried to stay conscious having taking the brunt of the attack

Mordred jumped to his feet preparing to fight.

"Did you really think invisibility would work?" Stein said deadpan, "If you pay attention you can hear your steps and… well," He waved his hand in front of him, "you're not exactly subtle scent wise." Stein cranked his screw again, "Mordred, isn't it? You're supposed to be in a cell. Why do suspect you have something to do with what's happening now?"

Mordred studied the man before him, "Enough of this talk, we are not men of words. We settle this in battle."

Stein grinned a psychotic smile, "Well, I've never had a chance to fight a knight of the round table."

0000

"Aaaah!" Marie screamed.

Azusa had tried to get Marie out of there, she was pregnant and should not be near where a battle was breaking out. That plan didn't go far and neither did they as knight materialized in the hall they were in.

What she didn't expect was that Marie panic and attack them. Marie's hand turned into a large hammer and she quickly began to hit them with such force that their armor started to bend and crack.

Azusa stared in shock as she now saw Marie huffing over the bodies of a dozen knights all knocked out on the ground. Marie gently rubbed her baby bump.

"Where are they all coming from?" Marie questioned the speechless Azusa.

At that moment Liz carrying her sister in pistol form rushed down the hall, "We have to find Kid."

"Uh, what happened here?" Patty questioned.

"Marie happened." Azusa answered.

0000

Kid knocked one of the knights into the stone wall knocking them out. Most of them lay unconscious on the floor, tools and weapons cast away. One had been pinned to the wall by a pair of knives, in what Kid appreciated was a symmetrical placement. They had used a few magical tools, but Kami was quick to know what they did and how to disarm them and with Kid's own physical prowess it wasn't all that difficult.

Kid surmised that none of these men had much time to practice with any of them. It seemed awfully short sighted to send them in so soon, Kid wondered if there was something else at play here.

He looked to his side where Kami was fighting off the last of the knights, a man with a shining sword. The sword swung down to cut in her half but at the last instance the meister caught it between her hands.

"You're using it wrong." Kami growled at the knight before her.

The blade began to shine as brilliantly as the day but then a white flame engulfed Kami's hands.

Kid cringed, that was a manifestation of her soul, her soul force. Some meisters could use their souls to attack without the need of weapons, for Kami it only seemed to happen she was angry. Kid found her variation interesting, most times he'd seen such attacks sous manifested as sparks of electricity but her souls came out so close and compact that instead of sparks it manifested as white flames. Small embers wafted from her eyes as she pressed back the sword.

"That is Galantine, the sword of Gawain." Kami pushed back, the knight's hand trembling, "He was a friend of mine, he was sweet and kind, always chivalrous and while some knights didn't like me as a woman being an advisor to Arthur he respected me. He was one of the kindest knights I ever met. So forgive me if it upset me that you are misusing his sword."

The knight in a panic tried to use the sword power, light shone from it refused to fire out.

"That's the thing, it works on solar power you have to charge it, its strongest in the day and under the sun. Using it inside cuts it powers! I don't have that kind of problem."

Flames shot out her knight, as he fell Kami grabbed the sword.

Tenderly, gently she placed the sword on the ground. It seemed wrong for anyone but Gawain to use it.

"Gawain…" Kami sighed sadly remembering how the knight had died long ago, "you were such a sweet young man. You flirted a bit too much and you fell in love just as much, a lot of ladies and at least one man were wooed by you."

Kid asked, "Kami?"

"I'm fine, not the time to think of old friends. We have to find the others."

Kid used his soul perception on Kami, her soul was a swirling mess, it seemed like smoke ready to ignite. Something about it seemed off, something he couldn't put into words.

Something about her soul made Kid shiver the tiniest bit.

0000

The Green Knight was more than a little annoyed, true the armor protected him but when the red haired warrior hammer a slab of cement on him he found himself sticking out of it unable to move. She sauntered over and yanked off his helmet. She took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship on it.

"Hm, this is pretty good. The magic it isn't half bad and the work put into shaping it was really good."

Nene herself had a limited amount of magic but had come to respect the magic in the armor that similar to her own.

She had also crafted armor when she lived in the underworld and admired the craftsmanship in the steel. She put the helmet aside and focused on the man. Her golden eyes became cold, her smile faltering for the first time.

"Tell me what is going on."

"I will never betray my master." The Green Knight spat out.

Nene placed her hand on his her and her fingers pressed against his skull.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me peacefully. You've put my friends-my family in danger-I won't lose them, not again."

The knight up her eyes were different now.

There were not the eyes of a sleepy woman who smiled, who loved to create and relax in life. No, the eyes before him were cold as steel, they were the eyes of a warrior who'd been steeped in blood and battle.

She was a woman who'd love nothing more than to create but was well verse in destruction. The woman who adored peace but would rush into war. The woman that could defend from the mightiest blows and bring down mountains with her attacks. A woman as gentle as a breeze and as harsh as a storm. The woman who could saves lives or bring them death.

She was the Sovereign of Twilight, the one who stood between such opposing ideals and could bare the burden they brought.

The knight screamed in agony as he felt the her finger bore into his skull. She took no pleasure in his pain but would cause it if it meant to save those she loved.

She paused for a moment as the sky covered by dark purple clouds.

0000

Eu might have been the most powerful being in the room but she was actually the weakest link there.

Eu wasn't much a fighter, she could fight but there was the issue of her power. She had power but if her emotions got out control her power would leak out. The world with shudder at her power and it would cause her pain. It's very hard to keep your emotions in check during a fight.

Her knees began to buckle as she felt a terrible pain strike her.

"Eu!" Ayumu managed to push back a knight as he tried to make his way to her he found his arm cut off.

He let out a pain yelped and continued to try and move forwards.

"Lady hellscythe!" Seraphim cut through one knight only to be blocked by another.

"Vivian."

A harsh voice cut through the battle and Eu looked up and her eyes went wide with terror.

The Black Knight began to walk towards them, he spoke the name Arthur had given her, he had called her that with familiarity.

Eu didn't know, why did her body begged her to run from him.

He picked up the Witch Hunter Sword that had been tossed aside during the battle.

The purple cloud screamed as lightning cut through the sky right at the knight. With a swing of the blade the bolt of thunder was deflected away striking one of the spikes of the school. Without so much as hesitating he walked towards the necromancer.

0000

"Ah!" Black Star Barely dodged the bolt.

"Damn it!" Will pulled him so they were both standing right next to the building. "It's too late."

Bolts of lighting randomly struck all around the school.

"What the hell is going on!?" Black Star shouted.

"No time for that!" Will yelled, "We have to go to the infirmary now!"

"Fine by me." Black Star smiled at the challenge.

Black Star rushed towards the school as another bolt was about to strike him be dodge it, and then dodge the following one and repeated this, he dance around the thunder. "Come on! I'm not gonna wait for you!" As another bolt came crashing won he swung the enchanted blade cutting the bolt apart. "Catch up!" Black Star continued on.

0000

Nene held out her hand now wrapped in her magic blocking another bolt, the knight behind was not as lucky. He wasn't dead but he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Nene turned her back on him and walked back towards the school. He had told her enough of what was to come. She needed to protect them. Already she knew Eu was in a bad position as her magic was bringing out this strange storm.

0000

"Hold them." The Black Knight told his knights. "They can't be allowed to get in the way."

Ayumu's other was cut off, it wouldn't kill him but was making it harder from fighting off the knights. They were grabbing to keep him from moving him. One stabbed his foot, nailing him to the floor.

The pain making it hard for Ayumu to call on his strength to move.

Several knights tackled Seraphim as she was desperate to save Eu. "Get off me you vile scum!" She managed to toss one knights away another one to take his place.

Eu's body trembled as the knight raised the sword over her.

"Get away from my sister!"

The knight paused seeing the meister Maka Albarn standing there with a black scythe, her father. That hesitation was all that Maka needed she rushed him and her fury attacked.

Light crackled off the blade, "Witch Hunter!"

The knight reacted in kind the blade turning bright white and colliding with the scythe.

Blade met blade and sparks shot off as Maka did her best to push forwards.

"Witch Hunter?" The Black Knight said in a tone that made Maka's skin crawl. "Did your mother ever tell you where she got the name for that attack."

A surge of rage filled her heart as did Spirit's, "Don't you dare talk about her!"

Maka rushed in forcing the knight back and out of the room to the outside. She wasn't about to listen to a someone talk about her mother right after trying to attack her daughter.

"Sleep." Eu whispered, the room quivered and everyone fell to the ground fast asleep.

Eu forced herself onto her feet and pulled Seraphim and Ayumu from the knights. Eu even paused enough to reattach Ayumu's arms.

She needed to act, something was happening she didn't want others to fight for her and get hurt for her. She took a step out and held out her arm calling something forth.

0000

At Eu's home, Haruna, another of her roommates, ate some snack as she sat down by a pink chainsaw. "I wonder what's taking the everyone, they were just dropping off the neckware-mancer."

A bright engulfed the chainsaw and it vanished.

0000

The chainsaw appeared before her, carefully she lifted the weapon up.

Nearby both Maka and the Black Knight paused they're fighting as they felt power dripping into the air.

"Eu?" Maka let out, as she watched light wrap around Eu. Ribbons of formed around Eu and her clothes changing at their touch. As the light faded Eu's normal purple dress was replaced with a cute pink one done with ribbons and cute stockings. Her armor remained barely keeping her powers in check. The chainsaw let out a loud roar as Eucliwood appeared across the blade.

In the blink of the eye Eu rushed forwards striking the knight back and tossing him to the floor below them.

The knight looked up and fixed his grip on his sword, he looked up to see both Eu and Maka standing side by side ready to end this battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Warriors of Death

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Warriors of Death

Soul had stayed to guard Sid, he didn't know if the invisible man would come back to try and finish the job or if there was someone else. He couldn't leave Sid there with a hole in his chest. Luckily Nygus arrived quick enough and they started to patch him up.

Nygus wrapped the bandages around Sid, "Soul, go to Maka."

"What?" The entire hall shook again.

Nygus continued, "Soul, I've got this. Knowing Maka she's already running towards the cause of this mess, she's going to need her partner."

Soul looked and smiled, "Thanks."

Without another word he rushed towards the danger and his stubborn meister.

Nygus sighed to herself, "Another minute he'd probably run off to her anyway."

0000

Things were not going well for the Black knight, Kami's daughters were now both armed and ready to fight.

Maka Albarn was wielding her father, the death scythe forged by her mother.

Eucliwood Hellscythe was using the chainsaw of a magical garment girl, which helped control her powers and boost her abilities.

Also they were just wielding a scythe and a chainsaw, that isn't exactly a situation anyone want to find themselves in.

Both girls charged at him, energy crackling off the scythe's blade as it grew larger and the chainsaw reeved up. Both girls rushed and charged ready to cut him down.

The knight did something they hadn't expected, he slide the sword into a scabbard. He had another sword behind him but he didn't pull it out. The knight opened up his arms almost daring them to attack them, they were close enough that even if they wanted to stop they couldn't stop the momentum.

But they did stop, the instant they reached their targets they found themselves stopping. Their weapons were stopped mid-air. One of the knight hands caught the saw, the blade stopped spinning as his fingers held it in place. The other hand grabbed the scythe blade and his fingers wrapped around it.

Spirit gulped, "Okay, don't think I've seen someone do that before."

With a swift movement both girls found their weapons leading them along and moving them towards each other, and with one great wallop they collided.

They girls were stunned for a moment and the Black Knight took the moment to verify something. He pulled out a pair of stones, one held a heart symbol and glowed as it neared Eu. The other one held a white flame symbol but didn't do anything as it was waved over Maka.

"She was right, you might share the blood but you've steered away from the same path. You are of no use to us but a sacrifice to make your mother ready."

"You think I'd-" Maka started off but was cut mid sentence as the knight wrapped his hands around the girl's neck.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled out.

He was about to transform to try and do something when he found Maka's hand wrap around him, signalling him to stop.

If he transformed he'd be less that useless and he'd probably get himself killed. Maka paused as she tried and remain calm.

Maka grinned at the knight.

"Let them go!"

The knight looked up just in time to see Black Star bring down a sword on his head followed up by a rather strong kick hurling him away.

The Black Knight growled as he looked at Black Star holding the enchanted sword, black markings wrapping around the assassin's body.

Maka chuckled, she saw Black Star's soul rushing at them.

Maka grinned, she might have just become a sister with Eu joining the family she still had sort of was mature, kind, sweet, and supportive., Tsubaki was always there to support or give her kind words.

As for Black Star…. well, they had grown up together.

Maka would never admit it to him but she knew in his own way cared for her and was protective about her.

She knew she could count on them despite how often she and Black Star would bicker sometimes.

Maka moved to Eu's side, "Are you okay?"

Eu gave her a small nod before looking up at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Maka gave her a small smile, she'd started to figure out her mother's and Eu's short hand. Though Eu's expression didn't really change she'd gotten a sense about Eu and just started to figure out what she meant.

Spindly shadow like hands leapt off the floor and wrapped themselves around the knight. The Stick figure like shadows held him as they stretched out Black Star's shadow.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Leave now," The Knight's voice bellowed, "You are not apart of this, there is no need for me to strike you down."

Black Star smirked, "First of all, you can't strike me down." Black Star almost laughed at the thought, "And you made me apart of this when you attacked them."

"Too late,"

Black Star followed the Black Knight's eye sight to the girls and he could just make out the sound of an arrow whizzing.

There was a crack and an arrow splittered mid air.

A silvery blade hung over the sisters, both of them turned around confused. Will held the blade as the broken arrow laid on the ground.

"Sniper." Will said her voice harsh and quiet.

They looked to where a bow man readied another arrow. In mere seconds another arrow flew towards them and was quickly cut through the air by the red haired meister. The bowman unwilling to give up fired another arrow and another.

With a few quick swipes the arrows were cut down.

As they fell to the ground Maka looked at the arrows perfectly cut through the center.

Will now on full serious mode looked at the bow man, "I'll take care of him."

Will leapt into the air onto the nearest ledge and then jumped again moving up towards the attacker.

"Whose she?" Maka asked.

Black Star shrugged, "New kid?"

Black Star jumped back as the knight lunged and swung down his blade at him.

0000

Will leapt around on the spikes and ledges of the school moving towards the archer.

The archer had turned from Maka and the others to the red haired meister making her way towards him.

He let lose another arrow and it quickly was cut in half by her blade, the arrow pieces moved around her as she continued on.

Fail-Not was a bow that let anyone have perfect aim, that didn't help if someone did something to the arrow before it hit its target.

The bowman started to panic firing as quickly as he could trying to land a single attack. With each failure she got closer and his panic grew more so.

The bowman reached for another arrow but found he was out of them. The plan was just for him to strike down the god of wisdom, they used the extra arrows to take down their opponents here.

They never expected the red hair warrior.

She landed on the roof and a voice came from her sword, "Switch."

With a flash of light the sisters switched, Niko held a large sword her eyes burning into the bowman. "You attacked my family, I don't take lightly."

She raised her sword and swung down on him.

0000

Tsubaki hissed as she came into contact with the Black Knight's sword.

It forced Black Star to parry the blade instead of attack head on.

Eu slid a note to Maka.

"Ah, guys, Eu says that sword is called the Witch Hunter. Its power is to disrupt magic."

"Witch Hunter? Like that attack your mom made?" Black Star asked but couldn't follow up on it

Maka read another note from Eu, "Maybe, Eu says that mom was close to the knight who owned the sword. But the main point is that it might actually be able to hurt a demon weapon if it lands a strong hit. The sword was origional made to kill witches."

"Tsubaki?" Black Star asked

"I'm fine," Tsubaki told him, it wasn't a lie but it did sting every time she made contact with the sword. It felt like one good swing from it would crack her apart.

Black Star Could tell, "Tsubaki, stay here and keep and eye on Maka and Eu."

"Black Star?" Tsubaki started only to find herself being hurled at Maka who barely caught the blade. Tsubaki quickly transformed.

Black Star cracked his neck, glared at the knight, "You hurt Tsubaki, you're not walking away from this."

0000

Mordred clenched his teeth as he found himself slammed against a wall. Stein fiddled with his screw.

Mordred was pissed, Stein was holding back, just toying with him, probably waiting for others to show up drag him back to his dungeon. Mordred was a knight of the round table, son of Morgan La Fey, the knight that killed Arthur, a figure whose name was in the midst of legend and yet this man was not taking him seriously.

Mordred felt he deserved respect even from an enemy. He didn't have time to waste, the man who freed him only had enough time to inform him of the barest of what was happening. He had an escape route all he had to do is get to the front of the school. He didn't have time for a prolounged fight, that's what Stein wanted to assure he couldn't escape. Stein knew well enough that Mordred could be trouble, if he went out he could probably win but also give Mordred a chance to escape or land a good blow. Stein decided just to keep him on his toes and stay on defense and wear him out, making sure to close out his escape route. Besides if he was connected to what was happening they'd need him conscious.

"Stein!"

A voice called down from the hall and instintively turned to see Marie and the other weapons rushing down the halls.

"Get back!" Stein warned, he didn't want Marie to get to close to a deranged knight.

Mordred jumped to the floor reaching for the discarded dagger, carnwennan, a dagger once owned by Arthur that let the user become invisible.

That brief distraction was all that Mordred needed, Stein jumped before the path that the other were walking forth unwilling to let him go down the path.

Stein hissed in pain as a felt his chest cut open, He saw flicks of blood in the air and heard the steps of the fallen knight rush down the other hall.

"Stein!" Marie called out as the other ran towards him. "What happened?"

Stein put his hand on his chest, "Don't worry about it, it's a flesh wound. We have an invisible escapee and we have to follow before they manage to get away."

0000

Nene was a bit lost, she hadn't spent that much time in Death City before. She could see where the School was but wasn't sure which path to take.

It had been way easier tossing herself from the school.

"I can help you."

Nene turned to a small caffe where a girl sat in an outdoor table. The girl was rather petite, with ashy blonde hair and red eyes and a stoic exporession. She had on a cute orange cloak with cat ears. She didn't look at Nene just putting down tarot card on the table before her.

"Can you?" Nene questioned, "I need to get to the school, as fast as possible."

"I know," The girl flipped a card, "You are looking the Empress."

Nene glanced at the card and to her surprise saw a drawing of Kami on a throne, dressed in flowing robes holding a sword as flames wrapped around her hands.

"She's looking for the fool." The girl flipped the next card which had the image of Excalibur dancing.

"She's in the company of the Hermit," Flipping the card showed Eibon in the middle of a storm, "The chariot, " It showed the great old one of Power emerging from a book, "The devil," the third card revealed a dark form over the moon with three eyes looming over it, "And Death," The next card showing an image of Kid with a flowing black cloak as he held two pistols, "Oh and we can't forget this one," The final card had an image of Eu wearing a blue robe as she held a ball of glowing light, "The High Priestess. The Empress is trying to protect them all but can she protect herself?"

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"I see that," The girl flipped a card showing Nene petting a red dragon, "The strength card is yours."

The girl held her hand over the last three cards all that were flipped face down.

The girl paused turning to Nene, "I can tell you what will happen next. Are you sure you want to know?"

"No, it doesn't stop what I'm going to do. I'm going to go save them."

"It's dangerous, really dangerous, you could get hurt." The girl's voice began to crack.

"I know, I know what they want to do to the people I love and I have to try and stop them. I don't have time to waste."

"Are you sure?"

Nene smiled, "Yes."

There was a solemn look in the girls face, it seemed out of place on her usual stoic face. "Go down this alley and then turn to the left at the red bus stop." She pointed down the way.

"Thank you," Nene paused patting the girl's head before rushing away.

She flipped the three cards, "The Judgement, Wheel of Fortune and the Tower."

The girl looked at the last card which showed a burning tower with a black knight with a sword draw attacking a red dragon.

"I could tell you exactly what is going to happen but it wouldn't stop you. I knew that but I had to try."

0000

"Shit." Soul found himself in the infirmary that was mostly in tatters. "What the hell happened here?"

She found Ayumu and Seraphim sleeping next to each other, he nudged them awake, "Hey get up!"

"Wh-" Seraphim quickly pushed Ayumu away, "What were you planning you dung beetle?"

"Yeah, where's everyone?" Soul put them back on point.

At that moment they heard the screaming, they looked out of the hole to see Black Star attacking the black knight.

Tsubaki another the other waited on the side, as they had weapons that had magic or had similar properties that could be destroyed with the sword. Tsubaki also being the only one who could fight without weapons meant that Maka and Eu couldn't really help.

At the moment at least, Tsubaki caught wind of Black Star's plan, he would remove the sword from play and they could all rush him. Of course, as Black Star would put it, if he didn't beat the knight by himself before they had a shot.

That turned out to be harder than he expected, the knight unlike his lackies was actually skilled and a fighter. He was quick too, dodged every hit Black Star tried to land, and forced Black Star to dodge his attacks barely avoiding the blade taking off his head. But that wasn't enough as Black Star quickly found the knight's hand grabbing his neck and slamming him down to the ground.

Tsubaki pulled out a knife, Maka and Eu readied their weapons to defend their friend despite any danger.

"Black Star throw him up!" A voice filled the air.

Soul and the other were so focused on the fight they didn't notice Kami and Kid walk into the room.

Recognizing Kami's voice Black Star smirked and quickly moved his feet right under the knight and kicked him into the air.

Kami bent down and picked up the discarded spear and pointed it at the now airborne knight. The tip of the spear glowed bright and the air grew hot as an intense beam of light rip out striking the knight like lightning. The knight was hurled down the stairs his armor glowing bright red from the attack.

"That's for earlier," Kami grumbled, she marveled at the spear, "Good old Ron."

"Uh, Ron?" Kid looked on confused at the spear.

"Actually it's called Rhongomiant but Arthur always called it Ron. The man had a thing about nick names. Let's take care of the knight right now."

Kami walked through the hole in the wall, her black coat wafting behind her as she leaned the spear over her shoulder.

The others walked after her.

"Mama!" Maka cheered, Eu pointed at Maka to suggest she shared the sentiment.

"Good to see you keeping out of trouble." Kami chuckled, pausing when she found a sword on the floor. She quickly picked it up and a small wistful smile formed on her face, "Witch Hunter, hello old friend."

"Yeah, why does that sword have the same name as the attack you invented." Maka questioned, noting her mother's familiarity with the blade.

"Yeah, when I was in Camelot I told the knight Gray, Arthur's Brother, about my technique and he was so taken with it he asked Eibon for a sword that could cut through magic. The issues was that I got name for my technique from a story Excalibur told me about the sword when I was a girl." Kami shook her head, "Time travel just gives me a headach."

Eu held out a notepad.

 _So, did you date him?_

"We went on a few dates. Nothing serious." Kami admitted.

Spirit transformed back into a human shape, "You dated him too!? Did you date all of King Arthur's siblings?"

Kami just glared, "Spirit, first, you are not one to talk about my dating life. Two, I was single unlike some people. Three, we are divorced you can't act jealous. Fourth, me and Anne were just friends. Fifth!" Kami swung the blade barely missing Spirit head, a loud clank filling the air. "Never drop your guard in the middle of a battle, why did you transform?"

A flick of light crackled from the blade and Mordred shimmered visible.

Kami punched him in the face knocking him on his ass. Kami handed the spear to Spirit, "Hello Mordred, still trying to kill me?"

"You foul temptresses." Mordred spat out.

They heard the ground crackle as the knight returned his armor glowing bright red with heat.

"Normally, I would be all for throwing you in the dungeon again but I think I have bigger fish to fry." Kami readied the sword. "Let's see if I can't figure out who you are."

"Soul!" Maka called out and without missing a beat be transformed into her hand.

Maka and Eu moved to Kami's side ready to fight with her.

Seraphim stepped up, her leaf sword formed in hand, "You disrespected Lady Hellscythe's mother. I will see that you regret that."

Ayumu crackled his knuckles, "I'll help."

"Hm, a dung beetle fighting a worm, you might actually stand a chance."

Mordred rushed in and plunged the dagger into Ayumu's chest. Pulling it out he quickly turned invisible again and rushed passed them. Spirt was tossed aside and the spear ripped from him and turned invisible.

Ayumu gasped his wound healing. "Yeah, not going to work. I'm a zombie."

Mordred groaned, "Another one?!"

Seraphim slashed as him flicks of blood filling in the air, "If you're going to be invisible then stay quiet."

Kid helped Spirit up, Spirit groaned, "Kid, should I transform?"

"Kid!" Patty yelled out exiting the school with the others.

"Actually I have my own weapons." Kid smiled fondly.

"Okay what am I supposed to do?" Spirit groaned behind him.

0000

Quickly Kid hugged his weapons happy to be reunited. Kid informed them about what Kami and him had figured from Eibon and the others.

"Someone is trying to kill you?!" Liz panicked.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen." Patty chirped up.

"That might be easier said than done." A voice rang out from the school. That was quickly followed by the screech and trembling off the halls.

A large monsteruous scale covered bird with a long neck raced towards them, flames escaping it's beak as it did.

"What the hell is that?" Liz yelled out.

"Weird looking thing too!" Patty added.

"Oh no." Stein quickly moved Marie out of the way. The other weapons followed in suit.

"The Cockatrice." The knight stepped close behind it, the book in one hand and Index beaten in the other.

"Liz! Patty! Transform!" Kid ordered.

Patty quickly did but Liz found herself unable to.

"Liz!" Kid yelled.

"I can't! I'm trying! I can't!" Liz yelled as the monster turn their attention to her.

Kid quickly grabbed Liz and flipped their positions so he could take the coming blow of the beast.

The beast was slammed into a wall. Black Star with Tsubaki in hand now stood between them and the stunned monster.

Black Star clicked his tongue, "The others seem to have things under control so I decided you needed my help."

Kid gave Liz another squeeze. "Thank you."

Terror had run through him at the thought of something hurting her.

Black Star moved to the monster as it started to stir. "I wonder if we can cook this thing. The drum sticks would be amazing."

The creatures eyes glowed red as it turned to the assassin, Black Star felt his body grow stiff and found he was unable to move. Slowly his skin began to turn to stone, he struggled but couldn't move.

A blast of energy struck the cockatrice right in the eye followed a scythe slashing at its neck forcing it back.

Stein sauntered up in one arm was Spirit now a scythe and the other Azusa in gun-bow form. Stein wasn't much for using two weapons at once but with his flexible soul he was managing.

"Cockatrice can petrify people with its stare." Stein commented, making sure to avoid direct eye contact with the monster.

"Got it! Now let's talk about those drum sticks." Black Star charged the monster with Stein right behind him.

Marie moved to the youngsters, she might not be a teacher for a lot longer but these were still her kids. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know." Liz wrapped her arms around her, Patty moved and gave her hug, "I can't transform, I tried and nothing happened. My body refused to do it. Kid,I didn't want to say anything but I've been feeling weird for a while and now I can't transform."

Marie looked at the girl and then Kid, she had an idea but right now in the middle of a huge fight wasn't the time for it.

"Let's get away from the monster right now."

0000

"Who are you?" Kami asked, slashing at the knight. The fight had been going along for a while, the knight hadn't even drawn his own weapon, dodging around the three off them, mostly parrying the attacks with his hands.

This was the first time the three of them fought together like this, Maka and Eu both were familiar with their mother so even subconsciously they were moving with her, working together as one.

The Knight, as much as Kami hated to admit it, was impressive, from what she could tell the knight was easily keeping track of all three off them and keeping note of the other fights. That took years of experience and talent, and a major amount of it. Kami was certain she would know of anyone who had that but something was keeping her from putting it together.

It was frustrating and she didn't need the distraction.

"Girls, I need some help."

Eu gave her a firm nod.

"Got it." Maka smirked, she was actually enjoying the idea of fighting as a family.

The three women closed their eyes, Maka and Eu both felt their mother's soul reaching out to theirs. Eu wasn't a meister but there was a bond, a strong one, they took a breath all together and moved.

The chainsaw revved up, pink energy waft off it as Eu rushed in.

"Witch hunter!" Maka roared out, the scythe blade stretching out and energy crackling off.

Together the sisters attack, the knight unable to move in time caught both weapons, one in each hand. This armor on his hands starting to crack, neither girl willing to give an inch or allow him to turn the attack on them. That was what Kami needed, the blade in hands glowing as brightly as when the knight who once held it used it. Kami jumped up and struck the knight as hard as she could, the sword was not enough to pierce the armour but enough to damage it. A shimmer spread across the armor.

"There you go," Kami smirked, she and her girls moved back to access the situation, "I thought your armor might be messing with me. Let's see who you really are, I know you, don't I?" With a flash her eyes searched for his soul. "MOVE BACK! EVERYONE MOVE BACK NOW!"

Kami pushed back her daughter trying to get distance between them and knight.

Ayumu and Seraphim hesitated but seeing the fear in Kami's eyes they moved back. Mordred growled holding his cut wrist, having earned a number of bruises from Ayumu during their scuffle.

"You still remember me, Nimue? No, you prefer Kami." The Knight removed his helmet tossing it to the side, his face seemingly stuck in a scowl, his long messy hair falling down his shoulder.

The coackatrice fell to the side, chains from Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode held it as Stein finished it up with a few shots.

"My master show himself." The knight held open the book ready to use.

Mordred moved to his side, "Lancelot."

"Lancelot Du Lac," Kami side, the sword held up. "You look young, you shouldn't be around this long. Modred had his mother stop his aging, I took the short path and you…?"

"I did what Ihad to do."

"The only knight who should be immortal was Marrok the Immortal Werewolf, never actually met him, but last Iheard Maba got him. And Galahad." Kami gasped, "He would never give it to you, what did you do? What did you do to you own son?"

Lancelot stared at the meister never speaking. That told her everything, and it disgusted her to her core.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Black Star yelled out.

Kami hissed, "A former knight of the round table, had an affair with Arthur's wife, killed a knight, and helped bring Camelot's downfall." She hesitated, "Also, the best knight, I hate saying, but he's talented. He can use any weapon as easy as breathing, use anything as weapon and... we can't beat him."

"Maybe you can't But-" Black Star started,

"No!" Kami interrupted, "Not even you can beat him, he was so talented in Camelot he could have fought us all off for a while, but now he's had centuries of training and experience on top of that. I mean, sure with numbers we can probably beat him but he'll kill a good chunk of us before that."

Most of those there would have said something to that fact but Kami's voice was certain, absolutely certain. "He's more dangerous that you can imagine."

As if to prove her point Lancelot with one swift motion picked up something from the ground and hurled towards Liz. Kid quickly caught it mid air.

"You will have to do better than th-" Kid started before he began to wobble.

He opened his hand to find a broken arrow head, it caused a small cut in his hand and black veins began to form. Kid collapsed.

"Kid! Kid!"Liz held onto him.

"It's … Okay… I'm just making me sleepy…" His eyes closed.

Lancelot smirked as he took the spear from Mordred.

Kami planted the sword in the ground, "Eu I need to borrow your saw."

Eu let the magic snap her clothes back to normal before handing her the saw. Kami came up with a plan.

Lancelot gave them the time, he was confident and used the time to tell Modred where the chariot was. Mordred left heading to chariot to tend to his wounds.

The others were about to try and stop him.

"No," Maka told them, "This is a family thing, we'll get him back later."

Maka walked over to the knight with the book, she waved the other off. "Hand over the book and Index."

"You think you can stop me." He prepared to bring out something nasty from the book.

"If you make me,"

"Then try little girl-" He didn't finish as he fell over with a large cut on his back.

"You talk too much." Niko now stood over him sword in hand. "Get out of the way."

"I actually had a plan." Maka pouted, "It was going to be cool and everything. But thanks."

"No didn't want to step on your toes, we were trying to get back here, we had to get through the roof acess and find our way through the school."

Maka pulled out a set of key and searched for a door, Eu quickly behind her.

"We could use all your help for this."

Outside Kami readied the chainsaw.

"You intend to fight me with a pink chainsaw?" Lancelot taunted. "It's very pretty."

"I might be pretty but I bring death." Kami smirked, the chainsaw revving up. Swirling pink energy wrapping around her.

Kami's clothes were replaced with a pink frilly dress. That was the deal with these magical garment girl weapons, they came with cute outfit. Kami didn't particularly like this one, the skirt was too short and far too pink.

Lancelot reacted by fireing a beam at Kami, she charged up the chainsaw and pink energy erupted outwards dispersing the blast.

Both combatants raced at reached the spear clashed with the saw, sparks of energy and magic flew each way.

0000

Azusa went into the school now that it was no longer blocked. Azusa went around to gather other meisters and weapons to gather up the knights that had all been knocked out and gather any weapons and tools they might have. Spirit went to go find someone to help treat Index and Kid. Stein was staying there to look after the pair. From he could gather they were okay. Index was beaten and knocked out, Kid was drugged with a magical sleeping agent. They were in no immediate threat hopefully he could get them a stretcher to move them.

Marie was busy trying to comfort Liz. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

0000

Maka opened up the room with the key that her mother gave her. It opened up into a large void like room, some sort of magical space that opened up with the key. Inside Kami left all sorts of stuff from her travels. On a shelf laid several weapons much like the chainsaw.

"Okay, everyone grab something."

Eu grabbed a sword from the shelf and the other followed in suit.

0000

The magical saw let Kami move beyond her normal physical limits, The problem was that she herself wasn't magical, the weapon required magic from the user to work properly. Thanks to her meister skills she was able to manage them but that meant relying on the magic in the weapon and that wore them out fast. If the magic ran out she'd be a sitting duck.

And she didn't have a lot of time period, she had to go all out to keep up with him. Already she felt the magic draining.

She pulled back and the magic faded way and clothes went back to normal. "Damn, I didn't even try to do the kick."

"Mama!" Maka called out as Black Star threw a rifle at her.

Kami caught it Lancelot charged, "I am Pretty but I bring death."

The weapons required a phrase to kick in and Kami just gave up trying to say it in the language of Villers..

Light consumed Kami, her clothes changed, she wore a white top with a yellow ribbon and a brown corset, and a yellow shirt with chocolate colored boots and stockings. Also her hair was now in a pair of twin cork screw pig tails with a cute little hat.

"Bang." Kami fired the weapon.

Lancelot hissed as he fell back, he managed to avoid a head shot by blocking it with his hand at the last instance. The gauntlet fell to bits his hand badly scorched.

Kami raised her skirt and more rifles fell out and flew behind her. She took another rifle and aim two of them and the other followed in suit.

"Bang Bang!" Kami smiled the rifles firing at the fallen knight.

Lancelot danced around the shots, avoiding most but a couple of them nicking his armor.

Kami pulled some ribbons from her clothes and they rushed out grabbing his arms and legs.

The knight turned to Kami seeing now she had an army of pistols.

All of the guns went off all once firing at the knight, Lancelot pulled on the ribbon as th shots struck fo zing the ribbon into the aim of one of the shot ripping apart. Quickly he began to pull off the other ribbons, he had to take some of the hit but as he pulled himself free he avoided the majority of the attacks. As he pulled away Kami leaned on the rifles her outfit vanished.

"Next!" Kami called out.

Someone threw a red bow at Kami, she caught it as Lancelot aimed the spear at her again.

"I might be pretty but bring death!"

Her clothes were replaced by a sailor fuku with a red skirt and purple bow, with matching red high heels.

"Okay, kinda like this outfit."

Flaming arrows formed in the bow and Kami fired a series off right at the Lancelot. One of the flaming arrows struck the knight in the shoulder forcing him to veer the end of the attack, unfortunately the laser still struck Kami, the magic protected her for the most part but the outfit vanished like a mist.

"Damn, I liked those heels." Kami hissed, "Okay, I need another one."

A ninja sword was hurled at her. Kami picked it up and rushed in, "I might be pretty but I bring death!"

"That is getting old." Lancelot roared as he stabbed with the spear as light covered her.

"I get it!" Kami barely dodged it and parried with away with the sword.

Lancelot looked at her confused.

Her outfit this time was less concealing,this time it seemed to consist of a pair of purple short-short and a matching bikini top. She also had on a long red scarf, blacks stockings and a shuriken hair dec but it left her feeling exposed. "Why do these outfit have to show so much skin?"

Kami did a backflip and mid air tossed out several shuriken. Lancelot tried to avoid them but as Kami kept her eyes on him they moved until them met him.

Lancelot was getting angry yanking them out of his armor.

"I need something a little more melee fighting." Kami called out, she soon was met with a sword. "Thank you."

"I am pretty but I bring Death."

For this costume change Kami wore a blue dress with white trimmings, she had a chest plate, gauntless and steel boots. A shinning sword in her hands she moved forwards. She preapred to parry the spear only to be shocked when Lancelot dropped it. She slashed the blade meeting his shoulder and drawing blood.

Kami coughed as she felt Lancelot's hand wrap around her neck squeezing it tightly. Lancelot purposely let himself get wounded so he could get her close to kill. As Kami gasped she was forced to drop the sword her clothes reverting. Her hands reached for his arm trying to pry him off..

"Die." Lancelot hissed, "I will kill you, then I will your daughter and take Vivian away where she will die slowly and alone. No, she won't that aggrivating sword will die with her."

Something snapped in Kami, she couldn't stand it anymore, heat seeped out of her. Her Soul Force leaked out trying to strike at Lancelot , embers wrapped around her arms and out of her eyes.

The others had enough moving forwards to try and rescue her.

Lancelot squeezed feeling his skin burn. "You are almost ready."

CRACK.

Kami looked over his shoulder and the flames died down, Nene was now standing by Lancelot his arm crumbled in her fist. She slammed him away freeing Kami.

Kami coughed, her lungs struggling for a breath she fell to her knees and Nene placed her arms around her." It's okay. I'm here It's okay."

Kami looked at her lover happy, the rage inside her faded. Then horror filled her heart as she remembered something.

"Arondight."

It was too late, a sickening sound of flesh being cut was heard. Kami looked up to see Nene before her that smile replaced with shock as a sword pierced through chest.

From behind her with his one good arm Lancelot pulled out his sword.

Arondight was a sword made to killed dragons, to pierce their skin and whatever magic they had.

Nene fell to her knees, she looked at Kami and smiled. If she was going to die she wanted to give her one last smile. She struggled to speak to say one three word phrase. She reached out for her, her arm feeling heavier than before.

Lancelot moved to Kami and pulled her away. Kami screeched as she watched Nene fall to ground. Kami like a wounded animal tried to break from his grasp to reach her.

"No! No! No! Please no!" Kami cried tear flowing freely as she begged to whatever power in the universe would listen. "Please don't!" She reached out to her desperate to hold her, to feel her at least one last time, so she at least wouldn't have to die alone. "Please."

"My love…"

Kami went silent she heard Nene call her, a smile on her face her golden eyes looking right at her.

Then silence.

"No… no…. no…." Kami stopped fighting and was dropped to the ground.

She screamed a soul shattering bellow. White flames licked her body and erupted out of her, her very soul no longer able to contain what was in her.

The others were frozen in shock with what happened just watched unable to look away as Kami broke down before them.

Kami's eyes went white and the flames erupted outwards and exploded launching every one back.

Maka and Eu stood there unsure what to do. The flames didn't hurt them, it was their mother's soul and even in grief and rage she would never hurt them.

Lancelot rushed the flames as Kami continued to scream smashed her head into the stone again and again making her stop screaming.

The girls looked on, they didn't know what to do, they always felt that their mother was strong and if anything she'd protect them so they didn't know what to do when _she_ needed protection. Now they both rushed desperate to do anything.

Lancelot dropped Kami and rushed at the girls, they move out of rage with no thought behind their actions. He grabbed Kami and threw her body at the girls, they paused but were unable to do anything in time. The collided with the unconscious Kami and they crashed into the ground.

"Mama!" Eu's voice rang out in panic, she saw her mother's blood spilling onto her body.

The air grew heavy and a storm started to rush across the city. In her panic she tried to call on the power, to do _anything_ but found Lancelot above her holding the Witch hunter, he loomed over her and stabbed her.

The blade pierced her neck as much as she wanted to scream Eu couldn't. Eu tumbled backwards her eyes wide, her hand covered in blood as she desperately tried to close her wound.

Blood continued to escape her wound before Lancelot kicked her in the face to knock her out.

"Mama! Eu!" Maka pulled herself away from under her mother and lashed at the knight.

With just one good arm he smacked Maka away.

He was stronger than she thought, it felt like someone had struck her a sledge hammer, Maka still struggled to move. Maka crawled to try and hold him.

Everyone else was stunned by the white flames, she was on her own this and couldn't let it end like this.

"Are you done?" The chariot formed behind Lancelot with Mordred.

"Get them." Lancelot said in a whisper.

Maka was helpless to do anything watching the two men carry off her wounded mother and sister. Then they took Kid, Index and the book.

Lancelot paused a moment as he saw two red hair girls, neither seemed to be affected by the flames, both in shock unable to move after what they saw. Their eyes locked on Nene and the pool of blood forming beneath her. Lancelot ignored them as they were no threat.

He paused for moment removing the sword from Nene's body.

Lancelot noticed step into the Chariot and vanished with their prisoners.

Maka felt her warm tears streak her face.


	5. Chapter 5:Mento Mori

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Mento Mori

Kid smiled as he cuddled next to Liz, her face nestled in his neck. It was an odd position, not as symmetrical as he'd want it to be but he adored it all the same. There was a certain intimacy to lay there like this with another person, something simple, and wonderful. When he laid like this with Liz, he forgot about the world, about madness, about responsibility and he just was… he felt human.

Kid sometimes wanted to stay like this forever. There was just a simple perfection. Every morning he'd hold her as he waited for her to wake up. He would be happy to do this every day for the rest of their lives.

His left hand traced the outline of Liz's sleeping face and began playing with her long silky hair. After everything they had been through in their lives it felt like they had deserved this.

"Sometimes we don't get what we deserve."

Kid found Liz's blue eyes staring back at him.

"We don't to get to have a peaceful life. Kid, you have a duty. To protect and you and I both know it." Liz's voice hummed in his ear, "People are getting hurt and you know it. I know it hurts." Her hand started to stroke his face, "You have to get back to Liz, I know it's hard but you can do it."

"I love you." Kid whispered.

Liz smiled at him, that smile that she saved just for him, "She knows."

Kid closed his eyes and silently left behind this happy memory.

0000

Kid's eyes snapped open, his blood felt cold like it had iced over. The room he found himself in was dark, only a few torches lit the room. He was chained onto the floor and was unable to break them. He laid by a some sort of ritualistic circle and he wasn't the only one. On one end lay Eibon, unconscious as far as Kid could tell. Opposite of Eibon lay his book, that too bound in chains, it looked like their captures didn't want to risk someone escaping it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A familiar voice repeated, one Kid never thought he'd hear speak those words. Excalibur in a cage tried to reach to Kami who was chained a few feet behind him.

Kami was sobbing, tears flowing without end. She was wounded, she was hurt but he couldn't imagine that would cause to cry like that.

"What happened?" Kid spoke without thinking, "What did they do to her?"

Kid looked at her with her soul perception and gasped, her soul was a storm tearing itself apart as white flames flickered off her.

Kami wouldn't even become a kishin she'd tear her soul apart.

Excalibur looked mournfully feeling too weak to help, "They killed her, they killed the woman she loved in front of her and even denied her the chance to say good bye."

The prideful weapon spoke those words with such solemn Kid wasn't sure he had actually been speaking them.

Lancelot walked in now wearing a simple black suit, Mordred walking besides them, they had gotten some sort of treatment as their wounds had now vanished. The two men carried in an unconscious Eu, tied and gagged and treated enough so she wouldn't die. They didn't pay any attention to any of them as they placed Eu in the middle of the circle.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kami shouted as she struggled against the chains. She was ready to break her bones to escape and kill them. White flames erupted from her body, dancing around her.

Kid's eyes bulged as she saw that, large almost wings like forms jutted from behind her. Her own rage ready to rip her soul apart.

"Be silent." Mordred scowled at her.

"Mordred, be kind." A voice came from the darkness.

The flames died down a little bit but continued to linger, Kami's body went rigid, her mind unable to cope with the voice.

"You are being rude." A woman walked from the shadows.

Kid was confused, who could get that sort of reaction from Kami. He noticed Excalibur, his plain face contorted into one of rage.

Kid studied the woman, she wore a simple yet slinky green dress, a red silken cloak hung from her neck it shimmered as decorated with gems. Her hair was short, a pixie cut, it was a vibrant red color.

"…I killed you…" Kami whispered.

"Yes you did," She smiled at Kami, "but let's not think of such horrid things."

Excalibur rushed at her only stopped by his cage, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The woman chuckled, "Oh, you two are family."

"Who are you?" Kid asked, confused.

The woman gave him a playful bow, "New Lord Death, you seem to be rather poorly informed or at least slow to pick up the clues." She tutted him, "Lancelot Du Lac and Mordred and…"

Kid thought back about what he knew of Arthurian Mythology… there were three major villains, three people who were held responsible in the fall of Camelot.

"Morgan La Fey…"

"Ding! It took you a little while but you got there in the end." Morgan smiled cheerfully and brightly at the boy. "I must admit I find you rather lacking. I'm sure your father would never had allowed it to go this far."

"Can we begin?" Mordred asked her.

"Soon, my dear boy." Morgan smiled at her son, "We need only a few minutes more for everything to be ready."

"I killed you." Kami was in shock.

Morgan looked at her, "I know, I was there." She placed her hand on her chin, "I know this seems all very cliche, telling you my plan but there is nothing you can do to stop it. You've earned the answers to your questions." She spun on her heels, "Plus its so much fun." looking at Excalibur and Kami, "You two always loved a good story, might as well share one last one with you two."

Neither Meister or weapon could find the words to talk. Morgan was standing before them, she was young looking to be in her twenties, and as playful and passionate as she was before she went mad for power.

"Okay, so first off what do you think of the look? Pixie cut? A bit bold for a woman my age, no? I think it looks rather nice. It's good to go back to my natural color, the last time we were together, well by my perceptive, I dyed my hair black to hide from the other witches. It was so much work to maintain." She waved her hand at them, "Sorry getting a bit distracted, I'm a little excited. Okay, so you're wondering why I'm not dead. You claimed my soul and gave it to that _boy_ who became a death scythe. That's true, you did a fine job. The problem is when you cut me I had something set up, I splintered my soul and when you killed me a shard of my soul escaped into my lab where I kept a spare body prepared for such an emergency. It was probably for the best, I'd aged that form and deaged it a few times just to keep my appearance from being known. You bring down one kingdom and witches and Death want your head."

"You did many evil things." Excalibur growled, "You gain power by sacrificing men and witch alike. Rumor has it you even summoned the Destroyer."

"True, that didn't work out." She shrugged, "He's dead, Merlin and his champion saw to that."

Morgan walked closer to Excalibur, "Hello Old friend."

"We are not friends!" Excalibur shouted, "You lost any right to call me a friend when you first attacked your brother!"

"Yes, that was a sorry business." Morgan actually looked sad, "I thought he'd rise again, as I chased for you across the worlds. Merlin had me on a wild goose chase, and led me to my despair. My brother was dead and was not to rise, the sword I'd chased after was a fake and my army in tatters. I gave up and wandered by myself looking to hide and find something…"

She looked at Kami, "She found me, the woman I loved, younger and intent on killing me. Oh! She also had no clue who I was. " She chuckled bitterly, "The Universe is cruel."

"So, then the whole new body thing happened. I drank my way through Europe trying to make sense of it all. It didn't take long to figure out that she'd grew into the woman I'd fall in love in Camelot and who'd grow to hate me. There didn't seem to be anything for me. My son had conquered my old kingdom and I had nothing."

A smile crept on her face, "Then Madness escaped into the world and I gained somethingIi had lost. I gained hope again, I witnessed the power of a god."

"Asura." Kid whispered.

"The kishin woke and all sorts of nastiness came crawling out of the woodwork. I waited and saw how things began to play out. Then the newspapers reported on the victory of the New Lord Death and his friends. One shared the surname of the woman I loved and even shared a few familiar traits. Curious I dug into her family, just something to keep myself busy and to my surprise…" She turned back to Excalibur, "You naughty sword."

Excalibur growled at the witch.

"After that the world started to fall apart, the Storm I predicted ages ago had started. To escape it I danced across the worlds and hide in between the gaps. I watched Merlin, Vivian and my love fight a great evil. They claimed an ancient power and used it to strike down the evil, they were like gods."

A grin spread across her face, one that gave Kid and Lancelot chills.

"The thought struck me, why couldn't I claim that kind of power too?"

She hummed as she started to remember her plans. "One of my brother's knights came to kill me ages ago, when I asked him why he didn't use his mystic weapon he told me it was hidden at the resting place of my brother. It took me far longer than it should have to figure that one out. When I realized that I needed help, and lucky for me Lancy was still around."

Morgan nudged the knight who remained stoically silent.

"He wanted redemption for his past and I wanted to regain what I lost. We teamed up, as I got my plans ready. My plans turned to the Old Gods. " She cracked her knuckles, " A bit of work, science and magic combined," She punched the air, "I figured it out. The power is ready to change just like age, the world is waiting for New gods, Kid here is the proof of that. I just needed to give a push. But for this I need all the power of the old gods to move to new vessels together."

"To you." Kid was horrified for the implication.

"Right-o Kiddo." Morgan. My Beloved son will become the New God of Power. Finally receiving what he's always deserved. Lancelot will rule over the living by becoming the new Death, bring forth a new Camelot to make my brother proud. My own brilliance rewarded when I become the New God of Wisdom. " She pointed up to the open ceiling where the black moon moved over them, "The child in the moon shall take over Asura's place. They are weak willed and easy to manipulate, I doubt they will cause any trouble."

"Crona?" Kid looked on, "Leave them out of this, they've been through enough."

"And," Morgan turned to Kami, "You'll be the New God of Rage."

Kami looked at her stunned,"…"

Morgan moved to her gently stroking her face, Kami flinching at the touch, "Don't you see it. It's only possible because of you. Kid is the son of death, his connection is solid and you have Excalibur's blood in your veins. That power was always in your family waiting, then when that _bastard_ broke your heart is escaped. That soul force of yours, how manifest, that's the power of god seeping out. That's the connection we needed to help claim the power."

Kami's eyes went wide , "No."

"You will take Excalibur's place. We can be together for eternity and rule this world." Her eyes turned to Excalibur, "It will cost them their lives. Even Vivian's" she turned to Eu, "her power will be the key to the ritual and what will help teather and capture the power of the gods. It will likely kill her, but it is probably mercy considering the pain her power causes her. it will kill all the old gods, but it's a small price-"

"NO!" Kami yelled, finally out of her stunned silence, "No!"

White flames erupted out of Kami blasting back both Mordred and Lancelot, large white wings formed lashing out, "No!" Kami cried out, "I will not let you take anyone else from me! You took Nene from me! I won't let you take anyone else!"

Kid flinched at the power, the white flames blinding him.

Morgan walked through the flames and once more stoked Kami's face. The flames licked at her but didn't harm her.

Kid squinted noting they weren't affecting Excalibur or Eu.

"Your capacity for anger is only dwarfed by your capacity for love." Morgan marveled at Kami, "that power if of your soul, you won't harm anyone that you love. I'd wager even that bastard cannot be harmed by your flames. As much as you despise me you still care for me. The love we share still lingers."

"I will kill you." Kami grit her teeth, "I will spend the rest of eternity making all you suffer!"

"You passion." Morgan smiled, "How I've missed it."

She took out a necklace from her cloak, "the necklace of the Lady of the Lake. Eibon's way to help her, it was a simple to tool that would help people grow comfortable with her. It would enchant people's mind, nothing much but someone with true charm could make people fall in love with them. The trouble Tristan got with it. But with me, " She put it on and placed a finger on Kami's forehead, "Paru Paro."

Kami's eyes went blank, the flames died down, and she collapsed into Morgan's arms.

She shook her head, looking around Kami asked, "Morgan? What's going on?" She tugged on her chains, "Why am I chained up? Well, in a dungeon anyway. Also, why is Lancelot and Momo here?"

Mordred facepalmed, "She remembered that."

Morgan chuckled, "Worry not, you are ill. These villains have tried to harm us."

Kami blinked, "A penguin, a masked man, a book, goth kid and … a fairy princess?"

"Ka-"Both Excalibur and Kid tried to speak out but Morgan waved her hand and they found their lungs unable to hold any more air than they needed to breath.

"Strange though they be, they came between us. I will perform a ritual and everything will be well soon."

"Thank you."

"Rest right now," Morgan leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "we have our lives waiting to start, my love."

As she pulled back Morgan's smile faltered.

"Is something wrong?"

Morgan looked at her, Kami's eyes filled with tears the instant she heard 'my love' and looked ready to flow forever.

"Just rest." Morgan tapped her forehead. "Sleep."

Kami closed her eyes.

Finding it his breath back, Kid spat out, "She still remembers. You might have messed with her mind but her soul remember."

Excalibur added, "She still mourns for her, she still loves her. Not all your power will ever take her heart."

Morgan's expression twisted into something dark, "We'll have an eternity to work that out."

0000

Words failed Spirit, when he got back everyone looked half dead. "Help her."

Spirit flinched as he heard Maka's voice.

"Over here!" Spirit called out, Kim and Nygus had come with him incase anyone was hurt and everyone looked hurt.

Spirit rushed to Maka's side, "Papa… help her…" she raised her finger and pointed at Nene.

Spirit found it hard to look at the woman, a pool of blood beneath her. Spirit didn't like Nene, but he was glad made Kami happy, he never wished for anything like that to happen. "Maka… It's too-"

"She's alive." Maka told him.

"She's clinging…" Stein's voice rang out.

Spirit looked over to Stein holding Marie, he'd used his body to block Kami's wild attacks. Marie was fine just a little in shock of everything that happened.

"I'm okay, help her." Marie whispered.

"She's fading fast." Nygus check over the red haired woman.

"We need to help close the wound fast." Kim yelled out, "my magic isn't work on her."

Stein called Spirit, "I need your help."

"Help him." Maka told her father.

Spirit transformed and as Stein held him he moved over to the woman, "Soul thread sutures."

Using his own wavelength to help hold the wound struggled to keep the sutures in place but it worked as Nygus struggled to save the woman.

0000

They managed to stabilize Nene and take her to surgery room. Everyone else was treated with Kim and her magic tending to their minor wounds. No one complained, after someone being stabbed everything else seemed minor.

Though there were those still upset.

"I let him get taken away," Liz sobbed, "Again! I'm such a failure! I let my meister- i let my boyfriend get taken away!"

Marie and Patty held her trying to keep him calm.

"If anything happens to him-" Liz let out another sob. "I'll never be able to live with myself."

Black Star was silent, that alone was unnerving, Tsubaki rested her head on his shoulder waiting for something to change.

Seraphim stood in a corner staring straight forwards, her mind spinning trying to find the words to tell Lady Hellscythe. Her heart ached of what her expression would be if something happened to Nene. She had always been a close friend to Eu and her knight, if she died…it would break her heart.

Ayumu paced back and forth down the hall, he wanted to run after Eu but she had no idea where to start looking. He felt powerless, Nene was fighting for her life and Eu who knows where she was. He couldn't help anyone.

Maka was silent, Soul kept an arm around her, after all she lost a mother and a sister that day. Maka wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to hit someone.

She then spotted the two red haired girls from before. Maka got up from her chair and sat besides them.

"You froze." Maka told them.

"We-" Niko began.

"We didn't mean to." Will said, "It's just-"

"I get it," Maka told them, "was the first time you saw someone get seriously hurt?"

"No, it's just…" Will tried to say but couldn't.

"It's hard seeing an ally get hurt, you can't help but think it might have been you."

Niko whispered, "It felt like it was."

The sisters huddled together to try and get some sort of comfort.

"I'll be okay, "Maka reassured them, "I haven't know Nene a long time but she's real strong. She won't give up, I half expect her to come out of there ready to look for Mama." Maka tried to smile but failed too.

She suddenly found the girls pulling her into a hug.

It was strange she was trying to comfort them and now found them comforting her.

The door to the surgery room opened up, Stein came out pulling off a pair of bloody gloves. Exhaustion was painted all over his face, as he let out a tired sigh.

Maka felt the girl's hold her grow a little tighter. They couldn't have known Nene, maybe it was the red hair, maybe it made it too easy for the girls to see each other in Nene's spot.

Maka looked up at the doctor, "Stein, is she…?"

"She's alive."

Maka took a breath of relief at that.

"For now anyway,"

And that breath was knocked out.

Stein shook his head, "We went through most of our supplies just to keep her with us. I don't know the first thing about Underwolder biology and so I'm just doing my best guess work. Every medicine, drug, or other pharmaceutical I try fails. Her body is literally rejecting them."

"Underwolders aren't affected by anything like that, " Ayumu spoke, "My friend Anderson is one, he told me they can't get sick from any non underworld disease and their bodies reject any to toxic. The only thing that makes them sick is the white stuff on the peel of tangerines."

"Interesting," Stein said as he fixed his glasses, "I guess that means we don't have to worry about her getting an infection. Though it also means painkillers won't help her."

The group cringed at the implication.

"She's still unconscious, we have a lot of work to do. Kami said she was tough but we're finding it difficult to suture her skin, i can't even cut it."

Seraphim spoke up, "Nene, has had a unique experience, her skin is tough as armor. She also has the ability to negate physical attacks or special abilities directed to her person."

"That does explain things." Stein let out, "Kim magic not working on her, I've had to coat my surgery tools with my soul wavelength in an attempt to treat her organs. My guess is her weakened state is the only thing that is allowing to have any effect. She must be subconsciously trying to protect herself, not knowing that is keeping us from helping her."

"A sword!" Ayumu tried to be helpful, "one of those knights had a sword that could cancel out magic."

Stein broke into a small grin, "Find it, bring it to me, and be quick."

Ayumu blinked, it made sense if it could negate her abilities it would make it all the easier to treat her. Though taking a sword into a surgery room still seemed weird.

"Go!" Stein insisted.

Ayumu stumbled back before rushing to go find the pile or collected weapons.

Stein ran his fingers through his hair, "Her skin is the toughest part, her organs seems pretty much as tough as normal organs, if we can negate her ability and use some of my special equipment and my soul wavelength I might be able to make it work."

Maka felt a sense of hope spring up in her.

"That doesn't solve the biggest issue."

And they were promptly dashed.

"Blood," Stein said simply, "she lost a lot of blood."

Maka's body went rigid, she remembered the image of Nene laying in her blood, she felt the girl's grip tighter on her desperate for some comfort.

"We just don't have what we need to help her."

Maka was about to open her mouth when both girls jumped to their feet. Niko speaking first, "Take my blood,"

"Mine too!" Will offered up her arm. "We're both O type, universal donors."

"As noble as it is," Stein started, "quantity isn't an issue, she's not human. If we pump human blood into her … it would be like giving a person a dog's blood, it won't work."

"Take our blood." Niko said, her voice strong and defiant, "it will work."

Stein studied the girls, they were sure of it. "Sure, if we don't try anything she's gonna die. Might as well."

Stein turned back and walked back into the room with the two girls following him.

Maka watched them leave, they looked confident, scared of the situation but willing to confront it. Maka wonder, if they froze in battle why were they so confident here?

0000

"Mother, is this really necessary?" Mordred spoke to his mother, she was standing outside looking at the moon.

She glanced at her son, which looked odd now that they both look closer to the same age.

"That woman - everything she did- she killed you?"

"I left her to drown after controlling her into nearly killing her friend. I would say we are rather even."

"Mother," His voice was stern, "She is dangerous," the words formed bile in his mouth, "I know that you have feelings for her but-"

"But nothing, son of mine,"

"I want her to come with us into godhood, and her connection to Excalibur is needed to pull this off. " She turned to him, her eyes cold, "What we don't need is a boy who questions all my decisions. I'm performing the ritual, Lancelot brought everything we needed. Her hand traced the outline of his face, her nails gently scratching at his skin, "What do you bring? I love you, but don't think I won't leave you to the wolves."

She turned around and returned to the castle, her cloak flapping behind her.

Mordred gulped, "Yes, she's definitely mother."

0000

Maka stuck her head into the room, everyone else was cleaning up, locking up the knights, and putting away the weapons. Or helping calm down Liz, she was more emotional than usual and Maka couldn't blame her.

Maka felt she needed to be in this room, Stein told her, "She's fine."

Nene was resting in a bed, Niko and Will had fallen asleep next to each other after donating blood.

Stein sighed, "It wasn't easy, her strange biology and powers made it a huge effort. Plus, I ended taking more blood than I felt comfortable with but they insisted."

Maka smiled, they might have failed before but they had good hearts.

"Is she going to be fine?" Maka turned to the mad scientist.

"I think so." Stein gave her a shrug, " I managed to repair the damage to the organs fairly easy, closing the wounds was another matter. Her skin is tough, the needles continued to break on me. I closed it as best as I could and used some special adhesive seal them off with some false skin. I was worried that it might cause some harm but as the boy said she tends to expel any chemicals."

"Yeah, mom said she could really drink and never really get drunk. Just a little dizzy." Maka chuckled at that. "So, the blood transfusion worked?"

"Yes, I was worried but there have been no complications. I'll have to ask those girls some questions once this is all over."

"Thank goodness."

"She's strong."

"Yeah!" Maka patted her arm, "Eu once told me she saw Nene bench press a truck!"

"That's not what I meant, she was fighting, her heart should have stopped but it kept beating. She has someone to fight for, she just wouldn't give up, its actually impressive. It's like she's refusing to die."

"Yeah, mom picked a good one this time."

Maka went over and took Nene's hand in her, it was colder than she thought it should be, "Mama, is gonna want to see you when she gets back. So please get better soon."

0000

Kid has been trying to struggle against the chains, but whatever poison ran through his body made it so hard to move.

Lancelot squeezed Index, forcing him to look at the chains around the book, "Will it work."

"Yes!" Index let out in pain.

"You don't need to be so rough." Morgan tittered, "I gave him a little something, he won't lie. The spell work will affect the old one even inside the book."

"The moon seems to be in place." Mordred looked up.

"Indeed, "Morgan smiled, "get in place everyone."

The ritual circle was set the sacrifices in place, Morgan moved to stand in a circle behind Eibon, Lancelot behind Kid, Mordred behind the book, and Kami was already behind Excalibur.

Morgan stretched out her arms, "Paru Paro, Paru Paro, Paru Paro," the circle began to glow, "Power of the Universe and the Stars, I call upon your power. Twist power and fate and bring the new gods from the ashes off the old."

Eu who been motionless all this time began to stir, she sat in the middle of the circle and power began to siphon off her and into the circle. Purple lightning began to crackled around them. Slowly overhead clouds formed leaving the light from the moon to fall on them.

Excalibur and Kid began to scream in agony, Eibon waking in pain and joined in on the scream as did the old one in the book.

Kid in pained called out for someone, "Liz!"

0000

Maka's soul shivered, she looked out the window to see dark clouds suddenly covering the whole city. She didn't realize that these clouds were all over the world.

There was screaming coming from the hall, Maka and Stein rushed out.

To their surprise they found Liz collapsed on the ground, screaming as energy crackled off her.

"Liz!" Patty reached out to her sister but was pulled back by Marie.

Liz's eyes went white as she screamed out for someone, "Kid!"

Liz fell to the ground as all the energy vanished.

0000

"What happened? Mordred groaned in pain. He felt power but something felt wrong.

He opened his eyes and his vision was doubled, he saw his mother and Lancelot before him as they tried to climb on their feet. His head ached as his visions split he saw the doubels walking opposite directions.

Lancelot's body shook as faint white lines manifested on his hair, half across his head.

"Something got in the way of the spell." Morgana panicked, the robes on her body were like slime that clung to her form. Her flesh didn't feel solid more like it was made of slime itself, her will seemingly keeping it intact.

On the side Kami huffed but still asleep, her skin almost snow white and the white flames danced on her body.

Morgana inspected the Old Gods, they were breathing and were still alive

Morgan surmised, "Something got in the way of my ritual. Something started to tear the power away, something got in the way."

0000

The others quickly went to Liz's side, Stein checked her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Patty asked.

"Stein." Marie spoke up, '

Stein ignored her as he continued to check Liz. "Something is off, she drew power into her, something is wrong with her."

Patty started to get worried, "She said she's started to feel weird for a while now, she couldn't transform."

"Hm?" Stein mused trying to solve the puzzle before him, something about thing was familiar.

"She's pregnant!" Marie yelled.

Liz was barely conscious but as everyone went silent she looked up confused, "What?" Liz sputtered. "I'm what?"

Marie said sheepish, "Yeah, earlier when I heard you say you couldn't transform, and that top looks a little tight on you. I thought you might have gained some weight. Then I realized I had went through that too." She put her hand on her stomach, "When I got far along in my pregnancy I couldn't transform anymore."

Liz stared blankly, "But-"

Stein stared at her using soul perception he dug deep into her, a small smile cracking his lips, "Congratulations, it's a small soul, but it's bright and strong."

Patty smiled, "You and Kid? I'm gonna be an aunty!"

Liz put a hand on her stomach as her sister hugged her, everything happening so fast, "What happened? Something happened? Something happened to Kid? I could feel it. It was terrible."

Stein gulped, "Your child is a reaper and like how Kid drew his power from his father your unborn child might be doing that to him. My guess is something is happening to Kid and your baby is starting to feel it."

"You're right," Niko walked out of the room with Will behind her. "Kid and the others don't have much time left."


	6. Chapter 6:Trust

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Trust

"You know something." Maka started studying the girls, they didn't flinch at the words.

Niko began, "Yes, we do. I would have loved to say more earlier but there is only so much-"

"Morgan La Fey is alive." Will just blurted out. "And she's behind this whole thing."

Niko turned to her sister, "We-"

"I know! We really don't have time and we need them."

"How do you know this?" Maka spoke up, "Why should we trust you? You're saying you know who is responsible for this but you don't tell us until after mama and Eu are taken. Somehow you knew that your blood would work to help Nene. You want to take your word for all this but don't give us a reason to trust you."

Maka was not usually so paranoid but it had been a rough day and couldn't help but wonder if they could have prevented what happened.

The two girls looked at one another, it was a shared look of guilt. Maka was mostly venting but could they have actually stopped this from happening?

"We couldn't do anything," Niko said. "even as much as we wish we could do something."

Maka repeated, an anger bubbling up in her, "Why would we trust you?"

Will looked her right in the eyes a sadess filling her eyes, "Because we want them to get home as much as you do."

Maka used her soul perception to look at their souls, she usually didn't do this as it was an invasion of privacy but she did now to make sure they were being honest.

Niko's soul was smaller, she wasn't as brave or as tough as she wanted to be seen as. She got into her own head a lot, she over thought things and hated coming off unprepared because she was afraid someone would get hurt if she was. Deep down she was very sensitive, always worrying about those around her. She cared deeply, she was passionate but did everything she could to keep her passion from lowering her guard down. She knew very well a life could be snuffed out, and wouldn't let that happen. She forged her passion, she focused it and readied herself for the fight that would come and she swore she'd protect those she cared about, especially her sister. Though her passions could get the better of her sometimes, usually bubbling up in a temper tantrum or outright fury, something Maka could relate with.

Will's soul was bouncy and energetic, taking everything there was. She paid attention to the world, taking in every color, every smell, and every experience and treasured them both the good and the bad. She could be a bit distracted by that but made sure to pay attention to the really important things. She always kept an eye on her little sister. She tried to always get her to smile and be happy even when things were scary. She always tried to protect her sister, and when it came time to get serious all that energy was focused and she got as serious as anyone.

There souls shined brilliantly, naturally resonating whenever they were close to one another. They were each other's beacon always leading the other back or leading them where they meant to go.

Both girls were sincere in their desire to help, they were honest and anything they kept hidden was not done by their own desire. They feared failing to help more than anything at the moment and now faced that possibility.

"Okay," Maka said softly.

"Really just like that? Black Star blurted out, "just did a 180?"

Ayumu agreed, "Yeah, why are you trusting them all of a sudden?"

Maka shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

"You looked at their souls." Stein told them, to Maka's embarrassment, "So did I. They want to help, I say we let them. It doesn't matter that they can't tell us how they know this what's important is they can tell us what we need to know them get everyone back."

Seraphim nodded, "Well put, tell us all you know."

"Tell us where they are?" Nene's voice came from the doorway.

Stein quickly went over to her, "You need to get back into bed. It's a massive stroke of luck that you survived everything, " Stein started to push her back into the room to get her back into bed.

Nene just started to walk and pushed him back without much effort.

"Oh, okay, I guess you don't need as much rest as I thought." Stein simply commented.

Both girls looked at her with a mix of relief and worry, Niko speaking up first, "Are you sure you're okay?You did just-" She swallowed her own words, "stabbed."

Nene gave them a small smile, "Now tell me where Kami and Eucliwood are?"

Niko gulped, "Castle of Tauroc."

"That's in Cornwall," Will added helpfully.

"That's the castle," Maka spoke, "Papa was telling me about when they fought Morgan La Fey, he told me they went to that castle."

"I guess we're gonna need to book a flight." Soul started to put things together, Maka probably wanted to fly straight there but if things were so serious they'd need everyone's help.

"Well, get things ready to head out as soon as possible." Liz spoke up, a determined fire ignited in her eyes.

"Yeah," Will started, "we don't have time to fly. They're going to try again."

Niko sighed, "Yeah, you're not gonna like it. The thing that happened with Liz and her baby, that actually delayed her plans."

With that Niko started to explain what Morgan's plans were. Needless to say none of them were happy to hear that an evil witch was about to try and become a god along with two other Arthurian villains, Kill four gods, and brainwash Kami.

"…Yeah, and they're probably going to try again when they account for the baby." Will ran her fingers through her hair. "If they do that…"

Liz panicked, she barely found out she was pregnant and always already facing a threat to the baby.

0000

"What's happening?" Kami looked around, her mind was so blurry.

She waved her fingers infront of her, her hands were covered with flames.

Something was wrong, she was covered in white flames and she was certain that was off. She felt numb, like something should be happening.

"No, don't worry." Morgan told her, "take deep breaths. You're fine, we're all going to be fine."

Morgan walked over to her son who was on the floor shouting, "They're here! They're here!" He swung wildly at the air.

Morgan was glad that the spell she placed on Kami was holding, because shed didn't gain the powers she expected. Something disrupted the spell, something else was drawing power from Kid, another connection and that sent the whole ritual haywire.

The old gods didn't die, the spells didn't go all the way though most of their power was transferred to them but they didn't take it all. Kami did indeed gain the power from Excalibur and judging from the new stripes in his hair Lancelot got Kid's abilities. Morgan seemed to have gained the power of the creature in the book while Mordred seemed to have gained Eibon abilities.

Morgan could not have guess what he was seeing, Eibon always had the ability to foretell events long to come, she had training and the mind not to let such visions over well her but Mordred did not.

Kami looked around as Morgan tried to calm Mordred down. Lancelot looked shaken but besides his hair nothing much seemed different, though Kami noted he was having trouble looking in her direction. Kami noted those odd people, they looked in pain and unable to move. Except the girl in the middle seem she seemed to squirming in pain, the only reason she didn't seem to be screaming was muzzle over her mouth.

Kami wasn't sure why she felt bad for the girl, she did something bad, isn't that what Morgan told her? Maybe it because she looked so young and defenseless. There was something ednering about the girl that made Kami want to hug her and tell her it would be fine.

0000

They needed to act quickly, Morgan La Fey was a witch of great power and cunning. It wouldn't take her all that long to find a work around and complete the spell.

Though their strange allies did seem to have a plan for that.

The group gathered what they needed and headed towards the front of the school, right before the steps.

There was the sound of sirens and people running through the city streets. Some of the fighting had spilled outwards and there was going to be damage. They didn't much focus on that, Spirit and Azusa were in charge of that. Stein and Marie had to go tell the others and try to get any help they could muster. They would also have to get Kim to try and talk to the witches and inform them of Morgan La Fey. Stein had been tempted to come along but since Marie was unable to transform he'd be without a weapon. He could fight without one but as Kami's fight with Lancelot showed they had to go all out without holding anything back.

That meant Ayumu had to pick up a certain pink chainsaw.

As they arrived at the bottom of the steps they found a young girl drawing in chalk.

"You got here faster than I thought. You told them, didn't you?" Kana didn't even bother to take her eyes off her work.

"Or did you start to late?" Will spat back.

Kana pouted, "There were a lot of people blocking the path." She held out and pointed at Nene. "She fought a knight near here."

Nene shrugged, she took a minute to get a new shirt from her apartment, she had to do something about the stab hole. "Oh, it's you."

Kana did raised her head and looked at Nene, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"So am I."

"I did try to warn you."

"I would have done it anyway."

"I'm glad you're okay." Kana kept on sketching away, "But you're going to have to wait."

"Hey Kana," Patty waved at the girl.

"You know her?" Tsubaki questioned her.

Liz crossed her arms, "Yeah, she used to hang around with some of the girls that came to the cafe we used to work at. She's kind of a brat."

"Congrutalions on the unplanned baby." Kana yelled at her.

"Kana be nice." Niko told her, "Maybe try to speed up we are on a time crunch."

"It will take me as long as it takes me, Aunty." Kana told her back, her voice stoic as ever.

Seraphim looked at the sisters, Will shrugged, "We're her aunts."

"Her parents have the same issue." Niko mumbled, "She's spirited, her other aunt is the only one that can really get her to behave."

Maka thought she had better luck with children and took a knee to talk to Kana, "Hello I'm Maka."

"I know who you are." Kana scribbled a little faster.

"Oh, yeah, I guess your family has a lot of secrets."

"What are you drawing?"

"You're smart, can't you figure it out?"

Maka smirked, it was a game for the girl, she was smart and wanted to see who else was smart. She wanted to test her limits. Maka shrugged, she decided to play along.

Kana was drawing something big, she couldn't make it out, Maka quickly climbed a few steps and looked down. "It's an array! A spell array, you're trying to do magic. Are you a witch?"

Maka walked back down to the girl, "No I'm not. I don't have any magic and i can't power this circle. But I have an aunt, she knows a lot about magic. My parents have to travel a lot for work and they leave me with her. She taught me how to read fates with cards, and all the things I know about magic."

"So, what does it do? Oh, wait, I've seen this before when we went into Eibon's book."

"Yes, it will work a lot the same way. It will take us to where your mother is. There is a lot of magic coming from there," Kana pointed to the purple clouds overhead, "That's what's going to power this. This will take us all the way back to the source but we need something to focus us."

"And that is blood." Niko spoke up, "Ah, your blood Maka. We need a bit of blood to- do a thing. Blood goes to blood, it will lead us to your mom."

"It should get us there in a minute." Will clapped her hand, "that is if she ever finished it."

Kana scowled at her, "I'm done." Kana got up and grabbed Maka's hand pulling her over, "Stand right here."

"Everyone who get on the circle if you want to come along."

Patty paused a moment with her sister, "You sure it's a good idea sis? I mean, you have a passenger on board."

Liz gave her a small smirk, "I know, and the moment we get back I'm going on maternity leave, but-" She sighed unsure of what exactly to say, "we have to get Kid back. I have to be there and make sure he comes back."

Patty looked up at her, "I guess I'll just make sure you come back safe and sound."

As they all gathered round Maka found herself standing before Kana as Niko and Will stood at the sides. Kana handed her a tarot card that seemed rather sharp.

"Just a little blood, cut the tip of your finger." Kana instructed her.

Maka didn't hesitate to remove her glove and cut her hand, "Ouch!" Maka let out realizing how sharp they really were.

As a drop of her blood drop on the floor she realized that the other three were doing the same thing. The circle began to glow.

"Why did you-" Maka started off, Maka didn't finish as they grabbed her hands forming a circle.

Kana continued, "Resonate with us, and think of you mother."

Maka hesitated for a brief second, but she felt their souls reach out for hers. Maka gasped as she felt the pull from them. There was something strange about the resonance, there was something familiar in their souls.

Maka didn't have much to ponder this as they felt the wind around them pick and spin them about.

She felt energy around them and suddenly sensed a sea of energy and countless souls through it. Then from out of the endless sea she felt the pull of a familiar soul, her mother's soul but it felt different something was different.

The group collapsed to the hard stone floor.

They weren't in the school anymore, that was for certain as they found themselves looking at those who just started to step into godhood.

"Uh, have you been helped?" Kami spoke up confused by the sudden appearance of their new guests.

Maka stared at the woman before her, she was her mother but she scarcely looked like her mother. White flames clung around her making her long coat coat flap making it look like pair of flaming wings. Her hair was wild mess and her eyes little more than white balls of flame, she looked at her own daughter with such detachment that it made everyone feel uneasy.

"Mama," Maka let out.

Kami looked around, "Morgan is she talking to you?"

"No," Morgan said smiling at how well her spell had edited her memories.

"The fairy princess?"

"No, they are trying to confuse us. Take them out before they can accomplish anything."

"Okay," Kami said without hesitation.

Her hand tingled and a pair of flaming sword formed in her hands.

"Huh, did not know I could do that. "


	7. Chapter 7:Boss Battle

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Boss Battle

Kami charged forwards at Maka and didn't hold back her attack, Soul jumped before her his arm turning into a scythe blocking the blow..

He grit his sharp teeth, "Maka! Time to move."

She shook her head, the problem was that her mother was not acting like her mother, they needed to stop her before they could help her. "Right."

She hated doing it but she grabbed soul and he transformed and quickly parried the attack.

"Did we have any sort of plan?" Ayumu asked as he readied the saw.

Niko transformed and WIll spoke, "Yeah, we thought we would show up outside the castle not right in front of the godlings. Heh, best laid plans, right?"

"Bullet points then." Niko suggested.

"Protect Kana, help her get to Eu and Index, fighting off the godlings, let Kana and the others reverse this, beat the bad guys, fix everything, don't die."

"I've worked with less." Liz said as her sister transformed into a handgun.

Black Star wrapped his fingers around Tsubaki now in her enchanted sword mode, "Liz, stay close. I'm not going to let anything happen to my future little Goddaughter or Godson."

Liz groaned, "Don't start."

Maka struggled with her mother when Nene grabbed the woman and pushed her away.

"Kami," The red haired woman said, almost pleadingly so.

"Do I know you? There is… something familiar about you?" Kami tilted her head curiously.

Maka stood besides the redhead, "Mama, we will get you back. I'm sorry if it's not going to be easy."

Seraphim patted Kana's head, "Stay close to me, small one." The sword forming in her hand, "I will get you to Lady Hellscythe."

"They're here, they're here." Mordred continued.

"Yes, I see that." Morgan tapped her son's head, a butterfly-like outline formed around his eyes. "Now try to be useful and kill them. You too Lancelot."

Lancelot pulled out sword and with renewed power rushed forwards, he intended to strike down Seraphim but in a swirl of pink energy blocked him. As the energy faded away Ayumu stood there with a chainsaw in hand as he wore a very frilly pink dress.

Lancelot chuckled, "You intend to defeat the New God of Death with a chainsaw while wearing a pink dress."

Ayumu glared at the knight, "Yeah, I am. You hurt my friends I don't care what I'm wearing I'm going to kick your ass."

"You are welcome to try," Lancelot smiled as the white lines in his hair began to glow.

Mordred with his senses tempered rushed forwards but meet Will, "Sorry Fellow I'm going to be your dance partner.

He held the small dagger he had kept on him this whole time.

"Oh, yeah, a small knife, fitting for you." Will smirked, "And so I'm sure you got it I'm implying that you have a small-"

"I understand, you fat cow!"

Seraphim ran with Kana under her arm to sped through the fights.

"You will stop right there." Morgan demanded.

"Shut up Lady!" Black Star shouted as Tsubaki as a chain scythe wrapped around Morgan. "If you want to be a god work at it, don't steal it. With a strong tug he swung witch into a nearby wall.

Morgan growled oozing through the chains and rushing at Black Star.

BANG.

Liz held out her pistol as Morgan fell to the ground, her head now a pile of red goo.

"Huh, that was a lot easier than everyone made it out to be." Black Star mused.

The headless body jolted up, the goop shooting back into it and reforming the head.

"That hurt!" Morgan yelled.

BANG.

She collapsed again.

"You gonna keep doing that?" Black Star wondered.

"Maybe, she hurt Kid and my baby."

A tendril of red goo shot out from the body wrapping around Liz, the head reforming, "A baby? You and the reaper? Oh, naughty boy. A heir to share his power, that could have affected my spell. Luckily it's easy to remedy." She began to squeeze Liz.

"No." Black Star countered by trading a chain scythe for a knife sword and slicing off the tendril and then the newly reformed head. "I'll take care of the witch, you get Kid and get out of here." Black Star turned to Liz.

"Right." Liz agreed, BANG, her gun went off, the tendril forming right behind Black Star collapsing from the blast.

Ayumu was slammed into a wall with a loud crack, he was sure that his ribs cracked. Lancelot pressed his hand against Ayumu's chest hearing his chest crackle.

"Did you really think You could win?" Lancelot taunted, "I was the greatest warrior of my age, I've had centuries of experience and immortality. Now I'm a god, why did you think you could survive."

With one push he made sure his opponents heart was crushed, he turned around and walked away.

Satisfied with his victory he almost didn't hear the sounds of the chainsaw revving up and he barely felt the spinning blade cutting off his arm.

He looked to the side to to see his fallen apandage lying on the ground.

"I'm a zombie," Ayumu's voice spoke up, "How many times do I have to explain it to you people. That means I can't die again."

Crackling black energy leapt out of of Lancelot's wound reaching out for the severed arm and pulling it back in place.

Before Ayumu could take in what he saw Lancelot drew his sword and attacked. The sword met the saw, sparks flying as both immortal fighter pressed on.

Seraphim and Kana quickly found Index wrapped in chains, the poor creature had been tossed to the side like garbage when this was all done.

Seraphim wanted to get Eu first but it became far more difficult as the fights began. Trying to direct path would likely mean getting caught in the crossfire.

Seraphim cut the chains and Kana looked over Index.

"Are you okay?" The petite girl asked.

"I've been better." Index let out in barely more of a whisper.

Suddenly the wall behind them cracked with a huge crash.

Will cough her body now embedded into the stone wall.

Mordred walked closer to them his body crackling with black energy. "I see what you are trying to do."

Mordred's eyes were covered in a white mist as he stared at them. "I won't let that happen."

Seraphim raised her blade to defend the others.

Morgan summoned an army of glowing butterflies around her, at first Black Star thought nothing of them but they rushed him and their wings sliced into his skin. Too many to avoid, Black Star started to slash at them, cutting them with lightning like speed.

Morgan in the meanwhile began to transform, a large pair of kaleidoscope colored butterfly wings spread out behind her.

Morgan snickered, "My wings were cut off long ago, by an all so _righteous_ knight. This new body failed to truly manifest them but with this power. Oh baby!"

She rose into the air her eyes luminescent with power, her expression was ecstatic at the prospect of taking flight again.

Black Star rushed at her, his blade's tip found her neck but it was stopped by her hand mid way. Two pairs of arms sprouted from her sides.

They knocked the meister back.

"Let's not have anymore of that," Morgan's hands pointed at him and began fire pure energy engulfing him. The world around erupted into an explosion.

Soon a cloud of smoke covered his remains and the witch smiled at her work.

Tsubaki's voice rang out, "You really don't know who you're fighting."

As the smoke cleared away Black Star stood before her, his clothes were tattered but he was still ready to fight, "If you're gonna try and hurt me you are going to have to try harder."

Black Star rushed in faster and stronger than before not willing to give her another inch.

"Swallow return strike!" Seraphim called out as her leaf sword collided with Mordred's dagger.

He managed to effortlessly hold her off with one hand. With another push he managed to flick her weapon away. Seraphim jumped back to better analyze the situation. Her goal at the moment was to protect the girl who could help her rescue Eu.

At the moment Kana was speaking with Index, dychypering the magical ritual that lay before them. Seraphim had to admit the girl was crafty, she was showing little fear focusing on her task using the fighting to keep everyone else distracted so she could work.

Seraphim would do her job then. Her eyes glowed bright red.

"You are supposed to be a knight of some renown," Seraphim's voice was as smooth as silk, "But your skills are very lacking."

"Don't test me girl." Mordred's vanished before her eyes, still holding the magic dagger. "I'm a god, you're a mosquito."

Mordred slashed at her but found his blade blocked, "You're noisy pest. I can hear your movements. It's been a long time since you've actually used skill to win a fight. You are fighting like a child, solely relying on power."

She slashed at him, three quick attacks in sessions that were each parried by the invisible man.

"I'm starting to see, where each attack is coming." Mordred hummed, "I know where you will attack."

Mordred stabbed at her, but found a swirl of wind and leaves wrapping around him and nearest torches going out.

"Let me teach you of stealth, only in a way a ninja can."

Mordred's eyes blinked wildly as he tried to see the attack coming, which was a lot harder when it couldn't be seen.

A great pain was felt as the leaf sword ripped through his body.

Mordred coughed out blood as he glared at the weapon jutting out of his chest.

"It won't kill me," He hissed. "I. AM. A. GOD. YOU-"

He found his head removed from his body, Will now standing above his severed head.

"Yeah, a little hard to predict things when distracted and just not being able to dodge." Will mused.

"I wish that would kill him." Niko mused at the still moving body, flailing about trying to reattach his head.

Seraphim pushed him to the ground and used the sword to pin him to the ground.

"I'd call him a worm or a roach but I have the feeling it would be an insult to actual worms and roaches."

Kana just looked ever stoic, "That's pretty graphic."

Will raised her sword, "Kana turn around, Index cover her eyes."

"Fine," Kana turned around, Index covering her just in case.

Will and Seraphim began to cut the body apart, he'd reattach himself but at least this would stall and give them time.

For a moment Seraphim wondered what kind of life Kana lived that she wasn't put off by this sort of thing.

A short distance away, "Kid…"

Liz reached the reaper and she could tell he was in a sorry state. His skin had always been pale but now it looked more suited for a corpse. His hair lacked it's usual shimmer and the lines his hair was starting to look faded.

His eyes fluttered, "Liz?"

"Yeah, it's me baby." Liz held him, "We're all here and we're going to get you out of here. I'm going to make this better."

Kid tried to smile but he felt like he didn't have the energy to move his face muscles.

"Liz tell him!" Patty called out from the reflection of the pistol.

"Patty, now is not the time."

"Do it! Or I will. He needs to know!"

Liz sighed and bit her lower lip, she really did want to tell him, it was so hard to hold it back. She just wondered if this would be the right time.

She didn't want to think of the worst outcome, but if that should happen he should at least know before the end.

Maka could honestly say that she never thought she'd fight her mother.

She also would also say that she didn't ever consider that her mother would be on fire and not even feel it.

Her mother slashed at them with wild fervert, Maka felt a rage bubble in her stomach. She really hated Morgan La Fey, for using her magic and turning her to mama against them.

The worst of it was that she couldn't hold back because her mother wasn't.

Maka didn't dare look at her soul, she was afraid of what she would see.. She had the feeling that her mother's humanity, her love and compassion, the core of her being was fading away.

The flaming sword rushed at them, Soul like the other weapons had transformed to aid her and she used him to parry the blades.

Nene was showing her worth as a fighter, even with a wound she managed to dodge the attacks. Nene coated her hand with her magic using it parry the blade. Sparks shot off as they made contact, they moved around each other pulling and pushing against each other.

Maka came to the conclusion that she might need to hurt her mother, her mother would much rather prefer that over hurting anyone else in such a state.

It pained her to even use it but she turned her mother's own technique against her. "Witch Hunter!"

The scythe blade grew and energy cracked off it but was stopped by Kami's flaming sword.

"You know, I think I came up with that." Kami said mildly amused by having it turned on her.

Kami started to smirk but stopped as she was kicked to the side by Nene.

Kami skid to a stop by stabbing one of the blades into the ground.

"Good form, taking me by surprise while distracted, " Kami complimented, then dodging Maka's surprise slash. "I won't let it happen again."

"We can't beat her." Nene admitted moving to Maka's side.

"As much as we try we won't be able to actually hurt her. We want her to be safe more than anything." Nene sighed, a deep pain lingered in her heart seeing Kami so twisted. It hurt seeing the look in her eyes, like she was a stranger.

This was the woman she loved, the woman she shared a bed with, the woman she wanted to share a life with, the woman she was willing to die for. This was the woman she knew deep down loved her.

Nene took a deep breath and hoped,"We have to get her back."

"How are we going to do that?" Maka tried not to get her hopes up.

"By hoping she's fighting for us."

"That's not hoping," Maka braved a smile, "Mama will always try to get back to us."

"Okay, that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say." Nene held her head proudly. "We have to let her stab us."

"What?" Both Maka and Soul let out.

Maka's eyes went wide as she realized something, a unique quirk of those flames of her mother. If this goddess of flames still had a bit of her mother in her then this could work.

Maka spread out her arms holding the scythe to the side and leaving herself wide open to attack.

Nene followed in suit ready to be attacked.

Soul began to panic, "Maka! What are you doing? Fight!"

Maka simply said, "Trust me, Soul."

"Are you just giving up?" Kami looked on confused, "Not that I'm complaining it's just I thought we were going to throw down. I mean you show up to fight and then- ugh, this is so anti-climatic!" Kami let out and angry frustrated growl. "Fine, whatever."

Kami closed the gap between them and with her duel flaming sword stab both women through the hearts.

"Huh? Okay, this is now _this_ is anti-climatic." Kami looked on seeing that her sword had not effect on them.

Maka smiled brightly, "Your force doesn't harm the people you care about. It's still you."

"What?" Kami slashed at them but nothing was happening. Finally she slashed at Soul and her blade just went through him.

Soul let out a yelp in surprise but he wasn't hurt.

Maka chuckled, " I guess Mama likes you too."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kami stared at Maka.

Nene just looked at her, "Because she's your daughter, just like Eu is."

Kami looked on, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm your lover, your girlfriend, honestly we never bother to put an actual labelon what we are. We live together, we've made a life together. Kami, you have to remember."

"But Morgan-"

"She's hurting you," Maka started, "She has hurt you before, and she's controlling you. A woman like her doesn't understand what love is, not really, the sad thing is that I think she's close to understanding. She loves you in a twisted way but wants to twist you and control you and that's not really love."

Kami's eyes twitched, "What do you know?"

"I know you, "Nene offered up, "I know that you hate your real name, so much so that you changed it the moment you could. As much as you hate it, you actually liked it when your mother refused to call you anything besides the name she gave you. I know you can kill and will kill to protect people but hate doing it. You think life is precious and that is why you fight to protect it. I know how you love to curl up in bed and pretend to be asleep because you feel that the moment you open your eyes you should get up. I know that you love doing your daughter's hair. I know you hate spicy food and love sweets more than will ever admit. I know every scar on your body is a trophy to you, another thing you beat and survived. I also know you hate them because they remind you of the pain, of your mistakes and about those you fail to save."

Kami took a step back feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

Nene slowly took her hand in hers and gave them a kiss.

"I always like your scars, because each of those moments and scars made you the woman you are. The woman I love." Nene moved closer and slowly leaned and kissed her.

Kami wanted to pull away but something compelled to kiss her back. The sensation of their lips together felt right and so familiar.

Her heart was racing as they finally pulled away. Kami found herself looking into the golden eyes of the woman before her, she something in them that made her heart ache.

Maka smiled as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"My love…" Nene whispered at Kami.

Kami jolted back as a flood of memories flood back, first and foremost was watching Nene get stabbed. Fury flames at the memory of who was responsible for that.

Lancelot and Ayumu fought, each cut and wound delivered healed as soon as it was made.

"This battle is pointless," Lancelot growled as his and Ayumu's weapons collided, "Two immortals, locked in a fight until the end of eternity never able to defeat the other."

The pink chainsaw sparked against the elegant white and gold sword, Lancelot cringed that such a weapon was holding out against his. He also hated that a zombie made by that necromancer was holding off against his new death god powers.

"Lancelot!"

Ayumu quickly pulled back as a pair of hands in white flames crushed the knight's neck.

Lancelot barely turned to see flames covering Kami before she hurled him away.

Ayumu stared in shock.

Kami paused and looked at him, "Pink is not your color but your legs do look very pretty in that outfit."

"...Thanks?"

Black Star and Morgan fought trading attacks, that came to an end as Lancelot crashed into her.

"Hey I-" Black Star shut up as soon as he saw Kami covered in flames walking over murder in her eyes.

"You remember." Morgan said annoyed.

"Yes I do" Kami spat out the words. "The second time you've brainwashed me. You Bitch! I will tear you all apart."

Mordred jumped at her just finishing putting himself back together, Kami was more annoyed than anything, she just flipped him over to the other two.

"Now dear," Morgan tittered, "There are three of us and one of you, do you think you can win?"

"My rage against your so called Wisdom, Power, and Death. Yeah, I've got anger issues it's about time they paid off."

White flames shot off Kami striking the would be gods, the attack pinning them down.

"Ah, remind me never to piss her off." Black Star could only watch as Kami burned her foes before they could react, and continued to do so as they began to regenerate.

"It's kinda hot." Nene looked on.

Ayumu coming over, "Okay, well, you are made for each other."

"Hurry up." Kana clapped at them. "Help me get the others."

Liz had placed Kid on her lap, the others pulled over Eibon and The book. Black Star annoyed broke Excalibur out of his cage..

"The spell is still in effect," Kana explained, "it was confirmed by Index, it was interrupted. All we have to do is reverse it."

"Can you do that?" Liz ran her fingers through Kid's hair.

"No, but she can." Kana pointed at to Eu as Seraphim gently rose her from her sleep.

Eu looked around confused.

Kana looked back at her, "Yeah, your mother is now a demi-god. It's going to be one of those days."

"…"

"Yeah, they took your power to pull off the ritual."

"…."

"Take back the power and reverse the spell."

"Did they have a conversation?" Ayumu stared confused.

Eu placed her hands on the array beneath her and tugged on the power that was rightfully hers. The array glowed and filling the room with light.

Kami and the other three gasped as their bodies reverted to how they were before. The changes hadn't been finished because the spells was interrupted so they reverted. On the other end Kid got up, Excalibur jumped back on his feet and the book began to shake.

Kami collapsed onto her knees.

Lancelot began to scream in pain, his body aging and crumbling into dust.

Kami looked at him without pity, "Yeah, an immortal body and the power of death don't mix. You could barely keep both in balance but now the balance is gone."

The thing about changing things is that changing them back is harder, because something will always be different. Things are rarely as stable as they once were,.

Lancelot looked up as he gasped, "I-"

Lancelot turned to dust and crumbled to the ground.

Kami fell onto her back to tired to hold her head up.

"Well, he was always annoying." Kami found Morgan now standing above her.

The other tried to move towards, Morgan simply raised a hand and countless butterfly manifested around her forming a wall around them.

"Now, what," Morgan looked down at her. "You know I'll try again, and you won't kill me. Something deep inside you still cares about me, that's why you didn't try to kill me when you first saw me. You don't have it in you to do so-"

Morgan paused, as she suddenly felt four blades rip into her body. Maka had her scythe deep into Morgan's side, it charged with the appropriate witch hunter technique. Eu had transformed her pen into her hellscythe and moved just like her sister to attack into the opposite side. A katana with a glowing white edge cut through her torse courtosy of Will. Deep in her chest and through her heart was Excalibur wielded by Nene.

Nene could easily cancel magic, Eu's armor had the same power, and Maka with her witcher sliced through them quickly. Will had her own tricks for slicing through a wall. A few butterflies were not going to stop them. Nene and Excalibur were just in the same mind and acted in tandem to strike down a common foe.

"They don't have that issue." Kami said softly.

"I love you." Morgan let out.

"I know you think you do." Kami told her softly.

Morgan's body ripped apart, dissolving into nothing but a tiny purple sphere. It was a small soul which a moment later cracked and disperse into nothing.

"Mother!" Mordred yelled out, and lunged at Kami.

The Book Eibon shook and flipped open. The others moved back seeing the Great Old One of Power stepping out reaching for the knight of treachery.

"You want power? Then take it all."

Mordred stared in horror as the monster before him opened up it's jaw, and raw untempered energy ripped out consuming the knight.

With a tired sigh old god collapsed onto the floor as it started to fall apart, the goop soon evaporated until it was gone.

"What's going on?" Black Star looked at the remained of the god.

Eibon coughed, "The age of the gods is coming to an end. We had no connections to the world to help transfer our power back safely. The spells was unstable in either direction... " His voice grew quiet.

"No! No!" Index panicked, "No, not after being reunited."

Eibon chuckled, "There never seems to be enough time. Good bye, old friend, it was nice to see you one last time. Make the most with the time you have left." Eibon poked him in the head before his body dissolved leaving behind his mask.

Index slowly picked it up and held it close, his body began to heal but he found not joy in it.

Kid held Liz close, his breath steady and she found comfort in his arms. Liz had something to tell him but for now she wanted to enjoy this moment. She was just glad that to have him.

Nene laid down besides Kami, "You okay?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it's been a long and terrible day."

"I know," Nene rested her head on Kami's shoulder.

"I still haven't had breakfast."

"I was thinking about waffles, maybe with syrup and those chocolate chips you like."

"I'd love that."

Maka smiled happily, her mother seemed to be okay. She felt someone tug on her coat.

Turning around Maka found Kana, "You need to go to the moon."

"What?" Maka couldn't help and question that.

Eu standing behind Kana quietly pointed up.

"Hey sweetie," Kami called out, my mind is a bit fuzzy but isn't the moon supposed to be black.

Maka looked up and through the opening over head, above them was golden laughing crescent shaped moon.

"But…" Realization struck Maka, "Soul we have to go to the moon!"

"Got it!" Soul Called out.

Maka straddle the scythe with with little effort a pair of wings sprung out, without another word they jetted upwards.

As Maka flew up into the sky, as she did she saw the castle as witches and meisters arrive to help the others. She flew upwards because she had the feeling that someone needed her right now.


	8. Chapter 8: And Found

**The Lost Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any elements from Soul Eater or Is This a zombie.**

* * *

Chapter 08: And Found

The Head Witch was surprised and horrified to hear that Morgan La Fey was back. She was glad to hear that Morgan was dead for good. Normally the witches would be upset about the meisters killing a witch but she was already supposed to be dead, so they weren't going to make that an issue.

There was a little uneasiness when they found out that Morgan's doing resulted in the death of two gods.

After for a bit rest, the others gathered what relics remained and using the chariot to go back to Death City.

Kami laid in a bed in the infirmary, Nene laid in the bed next to her.

Eu sat on a chair with a box of chocolate.

Eu had used her magic to heal them, and lucky for Eu that Morgan used one of the artifacts to heal a bit so she was ready to do that. Right now she had just a few bandages. She tossed one of the chocolate to Kami who caught it in her mouth.

"Now me!" Nene called out.

Eu tossed another chocolate for her catch too.

"Why do have to stay here?" Kami moaned, "Were fine, and I have to find a place for all the weapons and tools from Camelot."

On the other bed, the magical garment weapons laid next to the weapons of Camelot, every once in a while they would hear an odd humming coming from them.

Nene tutted her, "You should still probably rest."

"Well, today was supposed to be my day off."

"That boy needs to give you an extra day." Excalibur bounced on the bed, "We should go on a family trip!"

Maka smiled nearby, her family was strange and growing.

On another nearby bed there was someone else.

"Make sure you eat." Soul gently told them.

"Okay," Crona spoke gently drinking a bit of soup.

Maka smiled, the spell had worked on Asura too, for a moment the power was split between Crona and Asura.

It seemed that and when the ritual was reversed the moon had moved out of alignment and it didn't work properly. Asura had faded away and left the mantle of the god of madness to Crona, though not as powerful as Asura had been. As a sign of the change, Crona now sported a red eye marking on the forehead. Maka reached the moon to find Crona alone and confused, and Maka brought Crona home. Marie was already making plans, Crona would need constant attention and she volunteered the lab for Crona's new home.

Maka was certain that Crona would have the madness under control but Marie's own calming wavelength would be a good influence. And by the time the baby came around Crona would be a big help. Besides, it was overdue for Crona to have a proper mother.

"I brought some more food." Marie came in and a tray of food for everyone.

Marie beamed at Crona, "Eat up, dear. I got plenty."

"Miss Marie you don't have to. You're pregnant you shouldn't be working yourself so hard."

"It's no worry," Marie then turned to Kami, "Kami! Nene! Eu! Have the three of you been eating nothing but chocolate?"

Eu shoved a handful of chocolate in her mouth and shrugged, pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Marie, we've made out, please don't mother me." Kami deadpanned.

"Oh, when was this?" Nene crossed her arms speaking a faux jealous tone.

"Ah!" Marie let out, "Don't say that. It was one-time thing at a party during our time in school!"

Stein chuckled walking in, "Yeah, Marie holds her liquor worse than Kami. Which is saying something."

"Back on topic," Marie tried to gain some control, "You shouldn't eat so much chocolate."

"Lady Hellscythe," Seraphim spoke up, "I am willing to make you something to eat."

"Ah," Ayumu interrupted, "Where did you get all that chocolate?

 _That girl Kana, she said it was a get well gift._

Maka then spotted the girl poking her head into the room, a moment later she pulled away. Maka spotted her and followed her out, seeing that Marie was fussing over Crona Soul followed her.

0000

In a nearby room, Patty watched as Liz stood before Kid, she wanted to make sure and took a test. Now holding the positive pregnancy test she knew, "Kid, I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents."

She was scared on how Kid might react but also excited at the prospect and scared, SHE WAS FREAKING PREGNANT AND NOT READY FOR ANY OF THIS.

She was trying to stay calm because she knew Kid would react far more panicked than her.

"….." Kid looked forwards taking all of this in.

"I think you broke him," Patty mused.

"How?" Kid let out,

"Well," Patty spoke up, "when a boy and a girl like each other a whole lot or are very drunk-"

"Patty no!" Liz stopped her

"I know how." Kid focused on Liz, "I mean, is it really happening? I have to admit I'd hope that we might be able to have a child. I wasn't sure if we'd be able to."

Liz put Kid's hand on her stomach, "Yeah, its real. I felt something when the spell worked its voodoo on you. I felt you, this little thing felt you."

"We shouldn't call it thing."

"Well, it's little early to know if it's a boy or a girl." Liz mustered a smile. "Kid this is all crazy, I mean, yeah I'd love to have your baby but we're still young and-"

"Marry me, Liz." Kid interrupted her.

Liz was quiet for a moment unsure she heard what she heard, "Kid…if you just want to do the right thing, you don't have to."

"Liz, I want to marry you. Liz, we live together, we share a home, we share a life together. We spend almost all of our time together. It makes more sense to be married. I love you, Liz." He repeated taking off one of his skull rings, "Elizabeth Thompson, will you please marry me."

Tears filled her eyes as Kid slipped the ring on her finger, "Yes, Kid! I'll marry you!"

Kid arms wrapped around Liz as they pulled together into a kiss.

Patty smiled wider than she had ever smiled before, "I don't need to get a shotgun!" She couldn't help herself she hugged them both.

Normally they would object over their kiss being disrupted but they didn't care at the moment.

"Congratulations!" Tsubaki jumped out of the shadows, unable to hide herself or her glee.

Black Star followed, "Yeah, Hey, we wanted to see how this played out."

Kid frowned, "The only time you can stay hidden is when you're spying on us."

Tsubaki rushed over joining the hug, "I'm so happy for you! You're going to be great parents and I will be ready to help with the wedding."

Black Star smiled joining the hug, "I will be the best best man you could ever have. I'm going to be an even better godfather."

"I fear my child's future." Kid deadpanned.

"We gotta find the others! Let's tell everyone you knocked up Liz!" Black Star shouted.

0000

"Got your bags." Niko patted a large duffle bag as Kana arrived to meet them in front of the school.

Will smiled at the girl, "You said good byes to your friends?"

"Yes," Kana answered, "I told them that I was going home because school was ending."

"Well, that is true." Niko admitted, "She looked at her watch, our ride should be here soon."

"Did you ever try the lottery numbers I gave you." Will smiled at the girl.

"They wouldn't sell them to me. They said I was too young."

"Are you leaving without saying good bye?" Maka walked up Soul besides her.

"Yes, I took notice of you too." Leaves floated downwards and vanished to reveal Seraphim, "I think Lady Hellscythe would very much like to speak with you. There are very few people who can speak shorthand with her."

"And I have a lot of questions," Soul frowned, "you girls haven't answered any of our questions."

A sound like thunder cracking was followed by a wide portal forming behind them.

A silver haired young woman, she had bright blue eyes walked out, she was wearing a simple white blouse, a pair of black stockings, a black skirt and a short black tie.

"Eu…" Maka looked on confused, it looked like Eu but just a little older, not much as she seemed stuck to always look young.

"Good to see you, Maka." Eu smiled at them.

"You can talk!" Maka yelled.

"You're not wearing your armor!" Seraphim added,

"We left you in the infirmary." Soul waved his hands around confused.

"I was, but that was a long time ago." Eu smiled, "Yeah, spoiler alert we're from the future. A future where we figured out my power issue."

"Hello Aunty." Kana greeted her.

"Did you have fun in past?" Eu asked her.

"Yeah, I did. There was still a lot of work to figure out how to pull out this whole thing off."

"Aunty!?" Maka yelled before looking at the red haired girls. "You said you were her aunts."

Niko grinned, "Well about that-"

"Hello big sis." Will gave Maka a big hug.

Maka looked around confused, "But-" Maka paused as she saw it, little traits of her mother and Nene in them. "Your blood, the red hair, your eyes,"

"The sword thing," Niko blushed, "Yeah, some of Excalibur traits might have kicked back up on the next generation because of this whole incident."

"But Kami and Nene?" Soul looked around "They're both women, how?"

Eu shrugged, "Mom, knows lots of people with magic and at least one guy with alien technology. Well, guy sometimes, dad's popped up as a woman from time to time. I have the most moms."

Another thought struck Maka, "You are my sisters from the future, and then whose your-"

Kana moved over and hugged Maka, "Did the red eyes and blonde hair not tip you off?"

Maka and Soul looked at each other and then at the young girl who moved to hug Soul.

Seraphim who was usually stoic was finding it hard not to laugh a little at their distress. After all it just meant that they would have a happy life together the distress was unwarranted.

"Hey mom," A another silver haired girl in a school uniform walked out of swirling portal.

She looked like Eu but shorter hair and amber colored eyes.

"Kanade? I thought you were going to wait."

Kanade shrugged, "I got bored waiting."

"Hello Kana."

"Hello Kanade."

Both girls greeted each other, their tones almost emotionless but flecks of excited could be heard.

"I missed you." Kana added,

"You've always been so sentimental." Kanade said so emotionless that you'd think she was being sarcastic.

Seraphim looked at her eyes, "She's your daughter…"

"My pride and joy." Eu smiled contently.

"And her eyes… her father?"

"Yup."

"That dung- worm- WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Her eyes flashed red.

"Now Aunt Seraphim, stop insulting dad." Kanade said not raising her voice.

Eu was laughing to herself, "Okay time to head home. I might be able to bend the strings of fate but even me and some of dads tech it's super hard to make this portal."

Kana waved at the group, they started to walk into the portal.

"Bye." Niko smiled,

"See you." Will waved.

Eu followed Kanade but she paused to look back at the group, "Don't worry, all things will work in the end."

Eu vanished in the portal and left a stunned group. They were left with more questions then answers, Soul felt that was probably for the best.

He looked as he found Maka's hand take his.

0000

In the hills of England the group hiked along, Excalibur leading the group consisting of Nene ,Kami, Maka, Soul, Eu and Ayumu.

This was a family trip that Excalibur suggested, he wanted to take them to the ruins of Camelot, it had been a long time since he'd been there and he didn't want to go alone.

He wanted to return with his family, Maka actually thought it was a great idea. Sure, Nene, Ayumu and Soul weren't officially family but Maka knew about their future and well might as well get used to it and she was looking forwards to it.

Maka paused taking a picture of the landscape.

Excalibur kept telling stories along their hike, "It was around here that Percival- Kami you remember Percival."

"Oh, that blow hard." Kami laughed at the memory.

"He was so annoying." Excalibur said with a shake. "You wouldn't believe it, we'd cringe whenever he got started."

"Annoying? Really?" Soul looked on exasperated. "I couldn't imagine that."

"Maybe we should stop to eat soon." Ayumu suggested holding on of the many bags he got stuck carrying.

"A picnic?" Nene cheered, "That would be nice."

"That sounds doable. I know there is a wonderful field near here." Excalibur led them along towards a field.

Soul paused offering his hand to Maka, Maka took it smiling knowing she didn't have to worry about losing Soul

Maka tucked the camera away, she planned on showing her dad, Marie, Crona, and all the pictures of the trip.

0000

It was New Year Eve and Nene and Kami sat on the top of a building. The nuzzled closed together in the chilly air waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I'm just a little sleepy." Nene let out a small yawn and placed her head on Kami's shoulder. I can't wait to get to bed and nuzzle in it together."

"Yeah, I'd like that too." Kami couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Hey, Nene there is something I want to ask. It's something I wanted to ask you for a while."

"Oh, what do you want to ask?" Nene blinked trying to stay awake. She nuzzled into Kami's neck.

Kami summoned all her courage and pulled out a small box from her pocket. "Naegleria Nebiros, we've been dating for a while and we've known each other for even longer. I love you and I want to be with you. It's been a long time since I've felt like this. So, I wanted to ask, will you marry me?" Kami opened the box to reveal a small ring.

Well, she was awake now. Nene looked at Kami with eyes wide. Her heart was racing and she didn't expect it. She could only say one thing"….Yes, I love. Of course I'll marry you."

"I love you." Kami smiled a small tear of joy coming out the edge of her eyes. She slipped the ring on Nene's finger before she leaned in and kissed her. It seemed silly that she was afraid to ask but she was glad that she did. The clock struck 12 and there were fireworks.

0000

Seraphim sighed, she found Eu and Ayumu nuzzled together, they had fallen asleep watching a movie together. She still had no idea what Eu saw in him but smiled seeing a soft expression on Eu's face. She pulled out a blanket and placed it on the pair.

She knew their fate together and if they were happy than she'd support them.

0000

Index had become one of the most well liked teacher at DWMA. He was given one last order by his creator: to make most of the time he had left. He decided to pass on what he learned to the next generations. About all the wonders, about the magic, and about all the creatures that once graced his creator's book.

The passion he had had caused many of the students take note of his lessons.

One day, he found a small girl with blonde hair a cat eared cloak sitting in class room looking at him curiously.

He felt that he was doing good.

000

The group stepped out of the portal into the future.

"Did everything work out fine, Aunt Eu?" Raven, a girl in a black dress stood there with the others. Her green eyes and three half white stripes in her black hair were her defining features.

A similar looking boy in a black suit stood next to her, they were twins after all, they felt natural to stand side by side that and some of their father's habits rubbed off on them.

The boy's name was Bram, "Any problems?"

Eu shook her head, everything seems to have gone well."

"Hey!" A short distance a girl named Yuki had long messy blue hair, she jumped up and down getting their attention. "Yeah! Kana is back! Everyone is getting dinner for all of to celebrate! You know, that she's back and time didn't rip or whatever."

"Family dinner?" Kana smiled, she'd missed her big extended family.

With that the group went to reunite with their family, and the happy ending they had all earned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, this has been my first time doing a resbang story. I had this story idea in for a while, and my hope was to that joining resbang would encourage me to write this. This has all been inspired by an RP thing me and some friend have had going. Also after finishing I realize how long this thing has gone for. I guess, I at least meet the minimum so that's something. Okay, I want to say thanks to Oaky the artist for this project and Maura who worked as my beta for the first few chapters, things came up and they weren't able to finish. I tried to do my best to clean everything up, but my editing skill are a bit lacking,I hope you guys still liked the leave a review telling me what you guys think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
